Nuevo integrante, Nuevas aventuras
by ShizukiMei1478
Summary: Un pequeño nuevo integrante, ya conocido, traerá nuevas aventuras y más alegrías al "Hogar" y quizás una a cierta Felina con un muy alegre panda.(PoxTigresa) (ViboraxGrulla)
1. Chapter 1:Reencuentro

**Nota del autor: **Hoooolaaa! Ya extrañaba Fanfiction! Creo que no voy a poder escribir muchooo...desde ahora en más porque ya empiezo las clases dentro de Poco.. y con mis clases de Dibujo,Modelo, Guitarra, canto, Kung Fu, Ingles maas el Colegio... No se si tenga tiempo pero haré todo lo posible para escribir constantemente.!

Bueno ahora el tema de esta historia...se trata de Zan y Tigresa, y blaaa...No les quiero hacer spoiler jaja..En fin...Ah..Lo que queria decir es que en esta historia existen los celulares...No serian la GRAN cosa...Pero servirían para enviar mensajes, llamadas y SACAR FOTOS!...luego descubrirán porque ¬w¬ y Ah si..Víbora y Grulla ya son novios, como que no quería escribir tanto de ellos...Soy Vaga D: Disculpeeen!

Tengo una duda...Zan es un Patito o un Gansito?!

Sin mas que decir empiezo con el Chapter 1!

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _**Reencuentro. **_

Era una mañana tranquila y fresca, aunque era verano igual estaba un poco fresco, era Domingo, el día libre en el Palacio de Jade. El Guerrero Dragón y los 5 Furiosos se encontraban durmiendo.

El Momento del Gong llego. Los 5 furiosos salieron de sus habitaciones para saludar a su Maestro.

Shifu: Buenos Días, Alumnos.- Algo en su voz era raro, sonaba como con... Desgano.

-Buenos Días, Maestro.- También el tono de ellos sono de la misma forma que el de su maestro.

Po: Buenos Días, Maestro...

Shifu: Buenos Días, Guerrero Dragón...-

-¡¿PO?!.- Shifu y los 5 furiosos se asombraron al ver que Po se había levantado temprano algo raro en él.

Po-¿Que Sucede?.- Dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Mono: Es que es raro verte despierto tan temprano.

Po: Ah...Eso... es que no pude dormir bien ademas... tenia hambre.

Grulla: Cuando no, Po.

Po-Si jejej...Mejor empiezo a preparar el desayuno.- Dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a cocinar mientras los demás se ubicaban en sus lugares de siempre.

Todos estaban en Silencio hasta que Víbora hablo para romper el Hielo(?).

-Y...Que tienen pensado hacer hoy, chicos?

Tigresa: Yo...voy a entrenar, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- se notaba algo aburrida o frustrada.

Mono: Mantis y yo tenemos planeado ir a comprar algunas cosas al valle y tu Víbora?.-

-Grulla y yo vamos a bajar al valle a visitar a la mamá de Grulla.-

-Aaaaaah...Claroo.. Víbora va a conocer formalmente a su Suegritaa(_N/A: Esto lo escribí al principio en la Nota al autor para los que no lo leyeron, Víbora y Grulla ya son novios, por favor lean la NdA la prox. ves)_.-Dijo Mantis en forma de burla, haciendo que Víbora y Grulla se sonrojaran y los demás soltaran una risa muy audible en especial por parte de Mono y Mantis.

Mono-JAJAJAJ...B-Bueno..JAJAJAJA...Bueno yaa...y tu Po que vas a hacer?.

-Supongo que voy a entrenar un poco o visitare a mi papá que es lo más probable, no tengo nada más que hacer , últimamente nuestra vida se volvió muy monótona.-Po se notaba desanimado.-Sale Sopa.- Empezó a servirles los fideos.

Y Po estaba en lo cierto, desde que habían vuelto de Gongmen, ya no robaban en el valle, no tenían misiones y lo único que hacían era entrenar, era como un ciclo sin nada interesante que se repetía día tras día pero eso cambiaría justo en ese momento.

-Alumnos.-Entro Shifu y todos se pararon de sus respectivos lugares.-Tenemos un visitante permanente que todos ya conocen.- Miro para atrás y dijo.- Zan..ya puedes pasar.-

-Hola Maestros.-Dijo el pequeño ganso (creo que es un ganso /w\) hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa.

5 Furiosos: ¿¡Zan!?-

Zan:¡Tigresa!.- Grito el nombre de la felina y fue corriendo a abrazar la pierna de la susodicha.

Tigresa: Hola Zan!.- La felina se agacho y le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo, para luego alzarlo en sus brazos.- Cuanto tiempo!...No sabes cuanto te extrañe...Ya hasta estas mas grande!.

Zan: Si! Dentro de un mes cumple 6 años.

Tigresa: A si? Que bonito!.- Dijo con una sonrisa que no oculto.

Po: ¡Hola Zan!- ¿ Como que permanente, Maestro? ¿Porque se va a quedar?-De pregunto el Panda esta ves a Shifu.

-Shifu-Es que...verán... sus padres fueron asesinados hace dos semanas y el pobre Zan no tienen quien lo cuide, ademas el ultimo deseo de la madre de Zan era que el se quedara en el Palacio, si es que algo les pasaba a ellos asi que bueno... aqui estamos...-

-Pobre pequeño...-Dijo Víbora al borde de las lagrimas.-

Grulla: Y... quien se va a hacer cargo del pequeño?.

Shifu: En sí, todos nos vamos a hacer cargo del pequeño pero quien va a ser el tutor de Zan creo que es más que obvio.-Miro a su hija y mejor alumna que estaba jugando con Zan, los demás miraron lo mismo que el maestro y sonrieron.

Mantis: Bueno... Creo que Tigresa ya es Madre..-

Tigresa: Ah...? ¿Disculpen, que decían? - Ni cuenta se había dado que la estaban mirando y hablando sobre ella.

Shifu: Tigresa, tu te vas a hacer cargo de Zan de ahora en más.

Tigresa:¿QUE? P-Pero si yo no se nada de Maternidad, apenas si lo pude cuidar una tarde, no me malinterpreten, me encantaría, pero no sabría como hacerlo.

Shifu: Eso no interesa, tu seras su "Tutora" pero igual nosotros te vamos a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?

Tigresa: Esta bien...-

Zan:¡Mamii!.- Dijo llorando y abrazando a Tigresa la cual no había soltado ni un momento a Zan.

Tigresa: Ya mi pequeño no llores, me harás llorar ami también..

Zan: E-Esta bien..dejo de llorar por vos Mami, Jeje!.-

Tigresa:Esa es la sonrisa que quiero ver.

Mientras tanto Víbora lloraba de felicidad y Grulla trataba de consolarla, Mono y Mantis lloraban peor que magdalenas, Po sonreía aguantándose las lagrimas por ver a su amor platónico feliz y Shifu solo sonreía feliz por su hija y nuevo nieto.

Po: Zan, Créeme cuando te digo que vas a traer la alegría que tanto nos hace falta en el palacio.

Todos contestaron al unisono con un alegre: ¡Si!

Shifu: Bueno, las cosas de Zan en un momento las van a traer y después le muestran su habitación, entendido?

5 Furiosos: Si, Maestro.-Hicieron un reverencia y luego Shifu se retiro a meditar.

Po: y Zan...te gustaría un plato de fideos?

Zan: Si, Obvio!

Po: En un minuto salen!

Mientras Po cocinaba, los chicos terminaban de desayunar.

Víbora: ¡Ai no! Grulla, ¡vamos a llegar tarde para visitar a tu mamá!

Grulla: ¡Cierto! con la noticia de Zan nos olvidamos,... Mejor nos vamos yendo.

Víbora y Grulla: ¡Nos Vemos!- Yyy... Se fueron.

Mono: Chau Tortoloos! Jejje

Mantis: Creo que nosotros también deberíamos de irnos ya deben de haber abierto el mercado y es mejor que lleguemos antes de que se llene, Vamos Mono!-Dijo mientras de subia al hombre de Mono.

Mono: Sicierto! Jeje! Bueno nos retiramos!.

Po: Chausii...! Toma tus fideos Zan...-

Zan: Gracias Tio Po.-Empezó a comer sus fideos.

Tigresa: Por lo que veo nos dejaron a los tres..- Miro que Zan comía igual de rápido que Po.- Jajaj...Zaan come más despacio, te puedes ahogar... Ya te pareces a Po jajaj...

Po: Hey! -.- Bueno...-Mira a Zan- Tienes razón.. Jajaj...Alto! Tigresa, ¿Te reiste?

Tigresa: Mmm... Pues si, es algo normal, y mas ahora que lo tenemos a Zan, supongo que la radical y Fuerte Tigresa se puede ablandar un poco,

Po: ¡BÁRBARO!¡Jejej!

Tigresa: Entonces, Sigue en Pie, que vallas a visitar a tu Papá, Po?

Po: Si, Creo que si, Por?

Tigresa: P-Porque... Bueno, quizás podriamos acompañarte, claro, si no te molesta...-Estaba nerviosa, y eso Po no lo noto, pero Zan lo si, y Sonrió picaramente y se le ocurrió un plan.

Zan: Siii! Yo quiero ir a conocer a mi FUTURO ABUELO!

Tigresa y Po se quedaron en Shock por las palabras del pequeño pero no dijeron nada... simplemente lo dejaron pasar.

Po:_"Me esta pidiendo salir conmigo ...?..Ai Po no sueñes.. eso no pasara..quizas es una cita..con su nuevo hijo..como amigos...si eso debe ser..):".-_ Emmm...Si,C-Claro. Terminas de comer y vamos si?

Zan empezó a comer más rápido que antes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dijo entusiasmado: ¡Termine! ¡Vamos!

Salto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta corriendo: ¿Que esperan?

Tigresa y Po: A-Ah..Si..!-Cada uno de ellos se puso a cada lado de Zan. Antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras, Zan agarro con su Ala la Pata de su Mamá y con la otra la Pata de su Futuro Papa.

Ante ese acto Tigresa y Po miraron al Pequeño que solo sonreía y empezaba a bajar las escaleras, y luego se miraron entre sí, se sonrojaron, desviaron sus miradas y empezaron a bajar las escaleras con Zan.

Después de terminar de Bajar los miles de escalones del Palacio de Jade, mientras se dirigían al restaurante del Papá de Po, todos los habitantes del Valle de la Paz comentaban sorprendidos lo extraño que era ver al Guerrero Dragón y la más fuerte de los 5 Furiosos se encontraran agarrados de un gansito, conversando y riendo con el pequeño, obviamente los 3 se percataron de ello.

Chicos...-Tigresa habló.- Creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención..Jajaj (/w\)

Po: Y acaso es que recién te das cuenta Jajaj..!

Zan: Jajaj..Verdad!..Tío Po... El abuelo también cocina?

-Si Zan, el me enseño a cocinar a mi de pequeño.

Tigresa: Sii... Ademas hace los mejores rollos primavera y fideos de todo el valle de la Paz y Po si que aprendió bien!-Dijo con un tono contento.

Po se quedo asombrado ante el comentario de la Felina.-"De_ verdad cree eso..?" _Pensó Po.

D-De verdad.. crees eso?-Pregunto Po en casi un susurro que fue muy audible para la Tigresa.

Tigresa: Claro! Siempre lo pensé, que no te lo diga no significa que no sea así..!- Le dedico una tímida sonrisa que hizo que Po se sonrojara y Zan riera ante la reacción de el Panda.

Po-G-Gracias...Oh..Ya llegamos!-Tigresa alzo a Zan en sus brazos y entraron.-Voy con mi Papá ustedes vallan ubicando.

Tigresa y Zan: Bueno..!

Tigresa diviso una mesa en un excelente lugar, llevo hasta hay a Zan y le sentó en una silla para luego sentarse ella.

_**Con Po y Sr. Ping.**_

Po: Hola Pa'!

Sr, Ping: Hola Hijo!.- ¡PAW! ¡Golpe!.

Po: Auuuu! (o.o)\? ¡¿y el Golpe porque Pa!?

Sr. Ping: Por no avisar!

Po: Bueno Perdón, es que no tuve tiempo, ademas no vine solo..-Le indica aonde esta Tigresa, jugando y riendo con Zan.-

Sr. Ping: ¡Aleluya! Ya te confesante, era hora, no esperaba para que sean novios..pero ¿un hijo ya?¿no es un poco pronto? bueno no importa siempre quise nietos..! voy con ellos :D

En ese momento estaba por ir con ellos pero Po lo detuvo.

Po: ¡ALTO!Primero, no es mi novia, por ahora,- susurro- y segundo no es mi hijo es SU hijo, por fa Pa.. ni se te ocurra decir algo inapropiado, el pequeño se llama Zan y te quería conocer, y de paso Zan probaría tu comida. Si Pa?!-Dijo tratando de parecer calmado y ocultar su sonrojo.

Sr . Ping: Si, si hijo como digas .. pero ya vamos si? ya quiero conocer a mi futuro nieto jeje.-Salio corriendo.

Sr . Ping: Hola Maestra Tigresa.

-Buenas Sr. Ping.-

Sr . Ping: y Quien es este pequeño?..

Zan: Buenas Sr. Ping, Me llamo Zan y me voy a quedar en el palacio de Jade de ahora en mas y tigresa va a ser mi nueva Mamá.

Sr . Ping: y que le paso a tus papas?

Po: Nada Pa' después te cuento si?-Dijo sentándose en una silla al frente de Tigresa.

Sr . Ping: Bueno y que van a comer?

Tigresa: Yo..quiero 1 rollo primavera y un té verde.

Zan: Yoo... 3 Dumpligs con 1 rollo primavera y un té negro.

Sr . Ping: Por lo que veo tienes el apetito de Po..Jaja(;

Tigresa: Si asi parece..n.n

Po: Verdad jaja :D Buenooo..Yo quiero un plato de Dumpligs, 2 platos de fideos, un te rojo y 3 panquecitos de postre.

Tigresa y Zan: Todo eso!?

Po: Cálmense... los Panquecitos son para los 3.. ¬¬

T y Z: Gracias ¬¬

Sr . Ping: Bueno ya se los traigo.

T, P y Z: Graciias!

Po: y...de que conversaban en mi Ausencia?

Tigresa: de lo que íbamos a pedir...

Po: Okeey.. y después de comer para donde quieres ir Zan?

Zan: Nose...Para mi esta bien cualquier lugar.

Tigresa; y que tal si vamos a la Plaza?

Z y P: Sii! \(*w*)/

Sr . Ping : Aqui tienen..Provecho, Queridos!

Z, T y P: Gracias!

Empezaron a comer, entre risas, sonrojos, amenazas, maaas risas, etc. etc.

* * *

**Buenoo...esto fue todo.. por hoy.¿Que les pareció: estuvo bien, malo, horrible, excelente, como?! jajaj :D Bueno nos vemos en el Capitulo 2: Una tarde en Familia y una noche tormentosa! **

**Besoos de parte de Rosalinda1478**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoooola! Regrese! ya hacia un tiempo que no escribia u.u Perdooon pero ahora prometo actualizar mas seguido! **

**Ah ah ah! Me cambie el nombre a ShizukiMei1478 pero sigo siendo yooo! xD Bueno sin mas comienzo, espero les guste!**

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuacion y otra version.

* * *

**Chapter 2:Una tarde en familia y una noche tormentosa.**

Después de comer Po, Tigresa y Zan fueron a una plazita que habían inaugurado recientemente.

Po llevaba en sus hombros a Zan, mientras iban yendo, cuando llegaron Po lo bajo para luego ponerse a jugar los 3, aunque Tigresa, realmente no estaba jugando, simplemente aun no se acostumbraba ello. De repente se le ocurrió sacarles unas fotos con su celular, cuando estaba por sacarles las fotos, inconscientemente sonrío y le gusto la idea de verlos en familia..._"Se ven tan tiernos..."_ Pensaba la felina, hasta que la voz de un Panda la interrumpió.-

-T-Tigresa..¿Q-Que haces..?.-Ya se había puesto nervioso.-

-Ah..es que... se ven tan tiernos los dos que me tentó sacarles unas fotos .- Seguía sonriendo aunque no sabia porque lo hacia pero le gustaba.-

Po: Ah...pero la mamá también tiene que aparecer..-le devolvió la sonrisa para luego mirar a Zan.-¿No es así Zan?

Zan: ¡Cierto,Cierto!

Tigresa: ¿Vos queres que nos saquemos fotos, Zan?.-

Zan: ¡Claro que si, Ma'!Pero si después nos sacamos una foto los 3 juntos, ¿si?

Tigresa y Po dudaron un poco ante la petición de Zan.-

Zan: ¡Porfiis! ¡Porfa! Mamá! Papá!.- Los acompañantes del gansito se quedaron hechos piedra al escuchar decirle Papá a Po.-

Zan: ¡Perdón! No te quise decir así.-Realmente si;Murmuro por debajo.-El pequeño había fingido equivocarse. Si bien era pequeño en edad,no era tonto, ya se había dado cuanta que a su Mamá le gustaba Po y que a Po le gustaba su mamá y eso que era el primer día, Así que se ideo un plan:Que Po se convierta en su **_PAPÁ._ **

Po: N-No no importa, fue sin querer.-

Tigresa: B-Bueno.. ¿en que estábamos?.-_"¡¿Escuche bien o le dijo Papá a Po?!"_

Zan: Si nos íbamos a sacar la foto los tres...-

Po: Ah...Claro que si... Por mi esta biien!.-

Tigresa: Si..Para mi también..-

Po: Bueno, Tigresa, Zan, jueguen mientras yo les saco las fotos.-

Z y T: Okeey! =D .-Se dirigieron a los juegos.-

Po: "_Se ven tan lindos...Dichoso el que sea el futuro padre de Zan.."_ Luego de la mini-sesión de fotos a los 2, fue el turno de la foto los 3 juntos.-

Po: Buueno... Salieron muy bien! Ahora vuelvo le voy a pedir a alguien que nos saque la foto.-

T y Z: Bueno(:

Po: Disculpe..-le dijo a una señora(cabra).-¿Nos podría sacar una foto?

Señora: Claro joven guerrero dragón.-

Po: Haber veni Zan,,.-Tigresa le paso a zan y lo alzo, para que luego ella abrase el brazo de Po, contrario al que alzaba a Zan y sonrieron para la foto, bueno algo así... Tigresa solo hizo una sonrisa muy tímida pero notoria.-

Señora: ¡Ya esta! Se ven tan tiernos tu hijito y tu señora(N/A:Eso me sono raro O.o).- Le dijo mientras le entregaba el celular de Tigresa.-

Po: A-Ah... N-No no, ella no es mi mujer, y el no es mi hijo, es suyo..-

Señora:-Por ahora,Murmuro.-Ah.. disculpa es que se ven como una familia feliz, los confundí. Xiang Po, deberías de pedirle ser tu novia, harían linda pareja.-

Po: Mm.. s-si... me encantaría.- Bueno hasta luego..- Se despidió el ojiverde un tanto sonrojado para irse con Tigresa y Zan.

Tigresa ve a Po, con un color rojizo medio raro en su cara ademas de nervioso..._"No valla a ser que tiene fiebre y no me lo quiere decir..." _Afirmativamente la Felina estaba preocupada,_"Mejor prevenir que lamentar..."_ Pensó mientras se acercaba a Po con Zan en los brazos.(N/A:No lo dejan caminar al pobre xD)

-Po...-Le dijo en casi un susurro.- ¿No tenes fiebre?..estas algo rojo..-le coloco una pata en la frente del panda para ver si tenia fiebre haciendo que Po se sonrojara aun más, a tal punto que no podía articular una sola palabra. Solamente negó con la cabeza y Zan rio para sus adentros.-

Tigresa: B-Bueno.. Pero si te sentís mal me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?.- Lo miro con ternura y un poco de preocupación.

Po: S-S-Si...-"¿_Estará preocupada por mi..? Pensó.-_

Zan: Mami..-Le jalo la camisa para llamar la atención de la felina.-

-¿Que sucede, Zan?.- Le pregunto Tigresa.-

-Se esta nublando..-Le dijo mientras le indicaba al cielo.-

Tigresa: Si parece que esta por llover... y.. esperen.. ¿que hora es?.-Miro a Po.-

Po: Como las... ¡¿7:45?!

Tigresa: ¡Santo Cielo! Nos la pasamos muy bien pero tenemos que volver..-Suena un trueno.- y mejor que sea rápido.-

Po: Si, ¡Vamos!.-

Mientras iban subiendo ya , la escaleras del palacio, a mitad de camino se largo una fuerte tormenta con mucho viento y truenos.-

Zan: ¡Ahh! Mamá le tengo miedo a las los truenos.-

Tigresa que llevaba a Zan en los brazos lo abrazo para cubrirlo un poco aunque sea de la lluvia.-

Tigresa: Shh... tranquilo mi vida, todo esta bien..- Le dio un beso en la mejilla del gansito y con eso el pequeño se tranquilizo un poco.-

Un relámpago hizo que el cielo se partiera en 2 y justo en ese momento Tigresa se resbalo pero Po, gracias a sus reflejos, la sostuvo antes que Zan saliera volando y ella rodara por las escaleras cuesta abajo.

Luego de eso, siguieron, pero ahora Po abrazaba a Tigresa y Tigresa a Zan.-

El camino aprecia no tener fin. Oogway sabrá como pero lograron llegar.-

En la cocina se encontraban los 4 furiosos restantes y el maestro Shifu, muy preocupados porque el Guerrero, la Maestra y Zan no volvían.-

Víbora: Chicos, ya me estoy empezando a preocupar hay mucho viento y aun no vuelven.-

Grulla: Ya..Ya Víbora tranquila lo más probables es que se deben haber quedado en el restaurante del Señor Ping y de seguro volverán cuando pare de llover.-Trato de tranquilizar a su novia.-

Justo en ese preciso momento entro Zan seguido de Tigresa y al ultimo Po, los 3 empapados y exhaustos.-

Todos:¡Chicos!.-

Shifu:¡Por el bastón de Oogway! ¿Donde estaban?

Tigresa: Ah..ah.. perd..ah..don..-La felina no podía ni hablar por lo cansada que estaba.. algo raro en ella.-

Zan: Mejor hablo yo; Estábamos en el restaurante del Papá de Po y luego fuimos a una plaza cercana, el tiempo paso volando y para cuando empezó la tormenta, nosotros ya estábamos a mitad de camino subiendo las escaleras, Mis disculpas por Preocuparlos.-Hizo una reverencia. El pequeño no parecía ni cansado ya que Tigresa lo había llevado todo el tiempo en sus brazos.

Po: Ah...E-eh..Eso es..ah..c-cierto..-

Tigresa: Si,Zan tiene razón.-Ya se había recuperado del todo.- ¿Estas bien, Po?.- le dijo mientras le ponía una pata en el hombro a su "Amigo".-

Po: Si, ya estoy mejor.. ¿y tu?

Tigresa: También,Gracias.-Sonrió.- y tu mi pequeño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Zan: ¡Si Mami!

Víbora: No saben cuanto me alegra que estén bien!.-

Grulla: Lo mismo digo.

Mono: Si, pero...¿Fueron juntos?.-

Po: B-Bueno...-

¡HASTA QUE LLEGARON!¡YA TENIA HAMBRE!.-Interrumpió Mantis que entraba a la cocina justo en ese momento.-

V,G,M Y S: ¡Mantis!

-Bueno, me callo¬¬'

Zan: Admito que yo también tengo hambre y tu mami?.-

.-Si, a mi también me dio un poco de hambre después de haberme agitado.-

Po: ¡No se diga mas! ya me pongo a cocinar.

Grulla: Si pero... ¿No creen que se deberían de cambiar primero?

Tigresa: Si, tienes razón,Grulla.. ya regreso.-

Po: Si..jaja yo también, ya vuelvo.-

Mientras Tigresa y Po se cambiaban los chicos(y chica) se pusieron a conversar.

Mantis: Chicos, ¿no creen que pasa algo entre Po y Tigresa?

Víbora: Sii, yo opino lo mismo, en especial por Tigresa, sonríe mucho mas que antes, ya no es tan dura, y todo eso paso luego de el abrazo que se dieron en Gongmen.-

Zan: ¿ y es que recién se dan cuenta? Yo estuve 1 día y ya me di cuenta que a mi mamá le gusta Po y que el le corresponde.- Dijo el pequeño con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.-

Todos se quedaron mirando a Zan con cara de ¡¿WTF?! y a Shifu casi le da un paro de la sorpresa.

Tigresa y Po entraron justo en ese momento y la felina fue la primera en hablar: Emm..¿chicos?¿Porque ven a Zan de esa forma?.- Los presentes al escuchar las palabras de Tigresa salieron de su mini-shock.-

Mono: A-Ah..No por nada.-Justo en ese momento le rugió el estomago a Po y a Zan.-Jaja Po mejor ponete a cocinar, todos tenemos hambre .-

Po: Si jajaj buen punto.-Mientras Po cocinaba los demás se sentaron en sus lugares y se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho el día de hoy.-La cena en si transcurrió normal.-

Tigresa: Bueno,yo ya termine y tu Zan?

Zan: Si yo también y tu tio Po?

Po: Igual yo.-

Shifu: Po, TIgresa, ya que terminaron antes pueden llevarle sus cosas y mostrarle su habitación a Zan.-

Tigresa y Po: Claro Maestro.-Hicieron una reverencia(N/A:Que la tengo con las reverencias?!).-Hasta mañana chicos!.-

V,G Y M.-Hasta mañana.-

Tigresa: Po, tu lleva las cosas de Zan, no son muchas, es un pequeño bolso nada más.-

Po: A la orden!.-dijo mientras recogía el pequeño bolso color mostaza(?).-Zan..¿Que llevas aqui? ¡esta muy liviano!.-

Zan;Nada, 2 conjuntos y un pijama.-

Po¡¿Nada más?!

Tigresa: No pudo traer nada más porque no lo dejaron.-dijo algo seria.-Bueno, llegamos esta es tu habitación Zan, Sin más, nos vamos.-

Zan:¿¡QUE?! ¡NO! Le tengo miedo a las tormentas, ¡por favor quédate!.-

Tigresa dudo un momento.-

Po: ¡Vamos Tigresa! es solo un niñito, yo también le tenía miedo a las tormentas de pequeño.-Dijo dejando el bolso a la par de la cama.-

Tigresa: Bien me convencieron, me quedo..-

Zan: ¡SI!

Po: Bueno, ya me voy, hast-

-¡NO! Tio Po yo a usted lo considero como a un padre, por favor no se valla,¿Quédese si?.-Hizo una carita de cachorro apunto de llorar a la cual Po no pudo negarse.-

Po: Awww! /w\ Esta bien me quedo, si es que a tu Mamita no le incomoda..-Miro a Tigresa que se encontraba sorprendida.-

Tigresa:¡¿_Acaso me dijo Mamita?!.-_Ah.. no no hay problema.-

Zan: ¡Genial!"_Funciono!"_

_Po: _Pero...¿Donde dormimos?

Tigresa: Podríamos bajar el colchón de Zan y tu Po podrías traer el tuyo y yo traigo 2 almohadas. para que durmamos los 3 j-juntos..-Soplo una brisa que le provoco un escalofrió.-Aunque también hace un poco de frió, debería de traer un sabana.-

Zan: ¡Si si!

Po: Me gusta la idea...ya vuelvo!.-Dicho esto el panda se fue a buscar las cosas.-

Tigresa y Zan: Bueno(:

Después que Po volvio ordenaron todo lo que trajo para luego acostarse en el siguiente orden:Zan es su colchon que estaba pegado al de Po, Tigresa a la par de Zan y Po a su lado, quedando Tigresa en el Medio de los dos "Machos".-

Tigresa: Bueno- Todo listo..-Retumba un trueno.-

Zan: ¡Ah!

Po: Tanquilo, Zan, Tod esta bien.-

Tigresa:.. Y Bueno.. Te canto una cancion o te cuento un cuento?(N/A: Eso tambien sono raro)

Zan:Amm...Una canción!

Tigresa:De Acuerdo...-

**_Mi niño lindo_**

**_tus ojos debes cerrar_**

**_porque ya es tarde_**

**_mamita te cuidara._**

**_Tus sueños velare_**

**_te voy a proteger_**

**_y al despertar _**

**_aquí estaré._**

**_Un nuevo día _**

**_pronto nacerá_**

**_El sol se fue a dormir_**

**_tienes que descansar._**

**_Mi pequeño..Dulces sueños._**

La felina sonrío al ver que el pequeño se había dormido plácidamente con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía la pata de su mamá."_Que ternura.."_

Po: Cantas muy bien.-El tambien sonreia a diferencia que miraba a Tigresa en vez de a Zan.-¿Donde aprendiste esa canción?

Tigresa: Gracias y sobre la canción, nose, me salio del alma.-Hizo una pausa para mirar al Panda, al darse cuanta que estaba tan cerca, se sonrojo pero su pelaje lo oculto, también se puso nerviosa pero eso no lo pudo esconder.-B-Bueno mejor vamos a Dormir...-

Po: S-Si..-Al rato ya se encontraban los 3 tapados con la sabana.-

Zan temblo un poco y como estaba sosteniendo la pata de su mamá, inconscientemente se cubrio con ella,haciendo que tigresa quedara en la misma pisicion que el pequeño, dandole la espalda a Po, Abrazando a Zan(N/A:Estilo cucharitax3); Por alguna razón a Po le parecio muy tierna la escena pero no le gusto que Tigresa le diera la espalda.._"Que más da..."_.

Los 3 se durmieron pero como 30 minutos despues afuera se largo una tormenta peor que la repente el cielo se ilumino y se oyo un trueno seguido de un Tigresa ni Zan lo sintieron,Po se podria decir que no pero como acto reflejo ante el estruendo, abrazo de la cintura a Tigresa, haciendo que los 3 se quedaran abrazados mutuamente. Pero ninguno se dio cuanta, hasta la mañana siguiente...-

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui llego el 2do capitulo, dejenme alguun review para ver como me fuee! Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: Chapter 3: De compras!(:**

**Por cierto, si es que no les gusta la historia o quieren que la deje o nose, quieren que agrege algo yo estoy a su siempre atenta...^^' Solo quiero complacerlos **

**Buenoo Nos Vemoos!,Besoos! Atte: ShizukiMei1478!. o Rosalinda1478 como ustedes quieran! **


	3. Chapter 3: De compras

**Holaaaa! Prometi que iba a Actualizar mas seguido asi que.. ¡aqui estoy!. **

**A este capitulo lo vengo escribiendo hace tres dias y no lo puedo terminar, porque... como mañana cumplo años(13 Añitos, si, soy pendeja pero no de estatura eso se los aseguro, muchos dicen que pareco de 15.. :c) y el sabado hago fiesta con mis amigos bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer...y planificar, ademas de que aqui en Tucuman (argentina) estan de paro los docentes y no inician las clases..Andamos de aqui para alla... HAY! POR JESUS! Para colmo no se les dio mejor idea que empezar mañana, justo el dia de mi cumpleaños(Putos:I).**

**Bueno, Ahs(suspiro) Sin mas comenzamos el 3er Capitulo :3.**

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**Chapter 3:¡De Compr****as!.**

Tigresa fue la primera en desertarse"Que cómodo..". La Felina no se dio cuenta de que Po la estaba abrazando, e inconscientemente empezó a ronronear, giro, sin zafarse del abrazo, acurrucándose en el pecho de Po. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era una almohada o la sabana y recordó lo pasado la noche anterior, abrió los ojos de golpe _"Ai No!" _

Tigresa: P-Po...Po despierta ..-Zamarreo un poco a Po para que se despertara pero fue en vano.-

Po: Emmm... 5 minutos más, Mi gatita..-Murmuro entre sueños, atraiéndola más hacia el._" Me..¡¿Me dijo Gatita?!¡¿SU GATITA?!_" La Felina se sonrojo pero no se molesto, simplemente, empujo un poco más a Po para despertarlo de una buena vez "_P-Panda tonto" _Penso avergonzada.-

Po: Buenos Dias, Tigresa...-Dijo por fin despertando. Al abrir los ojos se topo con la mirada rubí de tigresa _"¡¿QUE MIERDA?¡".-¡_¿Q-Que sucede?!

Tigresa: Cuando me suelte te lo diré..-Le contesto Tigresa algo sonrojada, mientras trataba de desviar la mirada hacia otro punto para que no notara su sonrojo.-

Po: A-Ah.. si perdón.- La soltó con algo de pena.-

Tigresa: B-Bueno, admito que nose que paso anoche mientras dormíamos , pero esto nunca sucedió, de acuerdo?.- Trato de sonar seria, pero su voz se sintio timida y en sus ojos se reflejaba... ¿Decepción?..Agregando el sonrojo en sus mejillas que su pelaje no logro ocultar.-

Po: S-Si, de acuerdo..Por cierto, Que hora es?.-

Tigresa: Creo que las 5:30 pero ya amaneció, y sigue nublado creo.-

Po: Genial, Faltarían... 30 minutos para que suene el Gong.-

Tigresa: Si, mejor tu despierta a Zan y yo me voy a cambiar, despues vamos a desayunar los 3, si?.-

Po: C-Claro..

5 minutos despues Tigresa ya se habia cambiado y Zan ya se había levantado.-

Tigresa: Buenos Dias,Mi pequeño.-Le dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Listos?.-

Po y Zan: ¡Sipi!(:-Po llevaba alzando a Zan ya que estaba muuy cansado y medio dormido(N/A: Repito, no lo dejan caminar xD)

Ya en la cocina, Zan se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Tigresa mientras Po les servia el desayuno.-

Zan: Maaaa, ¿Me podrias dar de comer?.- Carita de cachorro MODO ON.-

Tigresa: Emmm.. Esta bien.-Agarro un poco de fideos con los palitos y le dio en el pico(? a el pequeño gansito.-

Tigresa: Aaabraa la bocaa.-"_Okey, nunca pense en hacer esto y menos a los 25 años"_.Po, que tambien se habia sentado a comer, sonrio ante tal escena y solto una risita casi inaudible.. pero aun asi los oidos agudos de la felina lo lograron percibir.-

-¿Se puede saber que te da risa, Po?.-Dijo la ojirubí con una sonrisa poco visible.-

Po: Es que se ven tan Tiernoos! Además nunca pense ver a la gran maestra Tigresa dandole de comer en la bocsu hijito.-

-¡Mami! Tambien dale de comer al Tio (Papá-murmuro).- Dijo el pequeño con cierta Ternura e inocencia.-

Tigresa al ver la inocencia del gansito, acepto( a duras penas)-D-De acuerdo...- La felina se sonrojo al igual que el ojiverde que aun no lo podia creer._" Afirmativamente debo estar soñando...¡NO ME DESPIERTEN JAMAS!" _Penso el panda mientras abria la boca; Zan miraba la escena mientras pensaba _"¡Genial!".-_

-Ahmm...-Termino de darle los fideos a Po y siguieron conversando ... Bueno..algo asi.-

Po: Y...-Muy bien, el Guerrero Dragón no tenia ni la menor idea de que decir para romper el silencio incomodo que invadia la habitación..

Tigresa: Po...-La felina dudo si hablar o no, al final lo hizo.-¿T-Te gustaria acompañarnos a Vibora, Zan y a mi, hoy al valle?Es que vamos a comprarle ropa a Zan.-

Po: ¡Claro que si! Me encantaria..-

En el Pasillo de las habitaciones, el Maestro Shifu se sorprendio al ver que, cuando toco el gong, solamente salieron 4 de los 6 alumnos.-

Shifu: ¡Panda despierta!.- Grito abriendo la puerta de la alcoba de Po de Golpe.- ¿No esta?.-

Vibora: Maestro,Tigresa tampoco se encuentra en su habitacion.- Dijo la reptil saliendo de la habitacion de la Felina.-

Shifu: Emm..esto es raro..- El panda rojo se esperaba esa accion de el panda pero no de Tigresa, su mejor alumna( e Hija).-

Mono: Seguramente estan en la cocina o entrenando..-

-Si, eso debe ser..-Dijo Shifu.-

**_En la_ cocina:**

Po: ¿Pero a que hora vamos a ir?.-

Zan: Si el Maestro Shife lo permite, despues de entrenar.-

Tigresa: Si, como a las 4:30 de la tarde.- Hizo una pausa para dirigirse a Zan.- Y tu mi niño, ni una palabra a tus tios o a tu abuelo de que Po y yo dormimos en tu habitacion,¿de acuerdo?.-

-De acuerdo, Ma'-

Mantis, entro justo en ese momento seguido de Vibora, Mono, El maestro y Grulla.-

Mantis: A bueno, bueno, la feliz pareja y su hijo ya se nos adelantaron.-

Grulla: Asi parece..-Dicho esto todos los demas soltaron una risita, incluido el Maestro Shifu; Po y Tigresa solo se sonrojaron ante las burlas de los presentes.-

-Buenos Días para ustedes tambien.- Dijo de forma sarcastica la Felina.-

Po: Si, hermosa forma de saludar -.-'-

Zan: ¡Hoola Maestros!.-Dijo aun comiendo.-

Vibora: ¿ Que hacen ya desayunando?.-Pregunto mientras le dirigía una mirada sospecho a Tigresa.-

-¿Se puede saber?.- Pregunto el Maestro.-

Tigresa y Po no sabian que decir. Po simplemente se paro de su asiento y se dispuso a cocinar el desayuno para los Maestros, Dejando que Tigresa contestara la pregunta.-

-Emm.. Bueno..-Hizo una pausa.- Yo pensaba en ir a entrenar un poco como calentamiento ya que no habia dormido muy bien, cuando sali de mi habitación me tope con Po que tenia hambre y se dirigia a la cocina , al llegar nos encontramos con Zan que se estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua , al rato nos dio hambre y decidimos desayunar antes.-_"Muy bien Tigresa, ¡MENTISTE! Haber si te creen..".- _La felina trato de hablar lo mas segura y firme posible.-

Vibora: "_Emmm.. esto me suena a mentira"_Penso_"Sospechoso..."_

- S-Si, eso!.- Dijo el ojiverde un tanto nervioso.-

-Si ustedes lo dicen...-Dijo el Ave con una mirada de "No te creo nada ¬¬" .-

Shifu parecia creerle, total era su mejor alumna, mejor dicho Hija y no le mentiría... o eso pensaba el.-

En fin, todos de sentaron a desayunar , mientras conversaban.

-Tigresa,¿vamos a ir verdad? ¡Recuerda que anoche me lo prometiste!.-Dijo la reptil.

-Y yo nunca rompo una promesa. Obvio que iremos.-

-¿ y adonde piensan ir?.-Pregunto el Panda Rojo.-

-Vamos a ir al Valle a comprarle un par de cosas a Zan.- Dijo el Panda entrando en la conversación.-

Mono:¿Tu tambien vas Po?.-

Mantis: ¡Claro! Si el pobre no se puede separa de su "Mami".-

-¡Jaajjaj!.- Todos rieron, menos Po y Tigresa que no les causaba fin y el cabo, se callaron ya que la Felina los habia fulminado con una mirada matadora, a todos.-

-¡Bueno ya vasta!- grito Tigresa- ¡Si! va a ir con nosotros; espero no te moleste Vibora.-ya se le habia colmado la paciencia.-

Vibora: Claro que no me molesta, al contrario, me encanta la idea de que nos acompañe.-

-¿ y a que hora van a ir?.- Pegunto el Maestro.-

Zan: Despues de entrenar, _Abuelo.-_

Shifu: A-Ah bueno..-Hablando de entrenar, si es que ya terminaron de desayunar, vallan a Entrenar.-Hizo una pausa para mirar a Tigresa.-Menos tu, Tigresay tu, Po, Deseo hablar con ustedes.-

5 Furiosos, Po y Zan: Claro Maestro.-Dicho esto el resto de los furiosos y Zan se retiraron.-

.-Tigresa, Po, ya que veo que su relación ha mejorado-Tigresa y Po se sonrojaron al escuchar eso y recordaron lo pasado hace unas horas atras.- hoy ustedes le van a enseñar a Zan, algunas cosas basicas del Kung fu, ¿de acuerdo?.-Aclaro el Maestro.-

Po: ¡Barbaro!

Tigresa: Con gusto Maestro.-Dijo serena.-

Shifu: Bueno, ya pueden retirarse.-

Tigresa y Po hicieran una reverencia y se fueron al salón.-

**En el salon de entrenamientos.-**

Se encontraban los 4 furiosos entrenando, y Zan mirando cuando llegaron los faltantes.-

-¿Que les dijo Shifu?.- Pregunto Vibora.-

Tigresa: Que hoy, Po y yo, vamos a enseñarle lo basico a Zan.-Miro a Po.- Por favor ve a buscar a Zan, Si, Po?.-

-¡A la orden!.- Dijo el Panda.-

Como dijo Tigresa, Po fue a buscar a Zan; Ya los 3 preparados, empezaron a entrenar.-

Tigresa: Muy bien Zan, En el Kung fu tenemos una enorme variedad de patadas pero hoy vamos a enseñarte las 4 basicas: Patada de Empeine.-

Po: Patada Lateral.- Le siguió

Tigresa: Patada Frontal.- Continuo.-

-Y patada Gancho.-Finalizo el Panda.-

Zan: ¡De acuerdo!.- Dijo muy entusiasmado el Gansito.-

-muy Bien.-Dijo Tigresa.-¿Comienzas tu o yo?.-Le pregunto a Po.-

-Yo creo que le voy a enseñar l tu la 1 y 3.-Contesto el Panda.-

Tigresa: Bueno.-Se dirigió a el gansito.- Haber Zan, la Patada de empeine es una de las más basicas pero si no la practicas bien te puedes hacer daño.-Zan asintio emocionado.- Mira, tienes que levantar la rodilla al frente, girar el pie en base, como abriendose, y la rodilla levantada, poniendose de costado, similar a un latigazo.- ¿Me Entendiste?.-(N/A: La que no entendio aqui fui yo, no se como explicar la patada, osea yo se hacerla pero ni la menor idea de como describirla. No se si se entendio :c)

Zan: Algo asi...?-El pequeño ejecuto la patada perfectamente pero...-

-¡Auu!.- Sin querer golpeo a Po.-

-¡lo siento Tio Po!¡Fue sin querer!.-

Po: N-No importa..Fue sin querer.- Dijo mientras se friccionaba el lugar del golpe.-

-¡Wow! Lo hiciste perfecto.-La felina no salia de su asombro.-

Po: Si lo hiciste Barbaro! Pero... Nunca pense que un niño pegara tan fuerte.-

-¿Viste? Lo mismo dije yo.-Se agacho y por detras, le puso una pata en el hombro a el Pequeño.- Mi niño es muy fuerte.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.-

Po: Si, eres un pequeño muy fuerte.-Le dijo mientras le despeinaba un poco la cabeza.-

Zan: Jeje, Gracias Maestro. ¿Podriamos continuar?.-

Tigresa y Po: Claro que si.-

Entrenaron hasta que a Zan le salia perfectamente las 4 patadas, entonces hicieron una pequeña prueba.-

-Muy bien Zan, ahora yo te voy a nombrar las patadas y vos las vas a hacer.- Le explico la Ojirubi a el Pequeño.-¿De acuerdo?.-

Zan: ¡Muy Bien!

Po: ¿Listo?

Zan: ¡Claro que si!

Muy bien...-¡Patada gancho!-Zan la hizo-¡Bien!

Po: ¡Patada lateral!.- Zan la hizo...(N/A:creo que ya quedo claro como lo hace xD)-¡Excelente!

-¡patada empeine!-Le dijo Tigresa.- ¡Muy Bien!

Po: ¡Patada Frontal!.- ¡Barbaro!

Tigresa: Muy bien Zan, ¡Lo hiciste Excelente!.-

Po: Lo mismo digo Zan.-

Zan: Muchas gracias Maestros.- Hizo una reverencia.-

Po: Aprendio de la mejor..-Le dio una tierna sonrisa.-

-y tambien del mejor, El guerrero dragón..-le Contesto la felina con una suave sonrisa.-

-Por lo que veo ya terminaron.-Interrumpio Vibora.-

Zan: ¡Si si! Mira lo que aprendi, Tia Vibora!.-

Vibora:"_Tia Vibora,..Ah, que bien suena"_.-Haber mostrame, Pequeño.-

Zan le mostro a sus tios lo aprendido y luego llego el Abuelo Shifu 3

Shifu: Muy bien hecho, Zan.-Lo felicito.-Bueno, demaciado entrenamiento por hoy. Vibora, Zan, Tigresa y Po ya pueden retirarse al valle.-

-Muchas gracias maestro.-Dijieron al unisono los 4 y se retiraron.-

-¡Alto!.-Dijo Tigresa.- Y-Yo preferiria cambiarme, estoy casi empapada en sudor (Realmente no xD) y no me siento muy comoda a decir verdad.¿Podrian esperarme?.-

Vibora: Claro amiga, ve y cambiate.-

Po: Claro, Tigresa, ve.-

Zan: Yo tambien deseo cambiarme, ya regreso.-

En unos 10 minutos, Zan volvio, con un conjunto negro y un cinturon azul.

-¿Y mi mamá? ¿Aun no bajo?.-Pregunto el Gansito.-

-¡Aqui estoy!.-Los tres se dieron vuelta para ver a la dueña de la voz. Se sorprendieron al ver a Tigresa con una camisa de el mismo estilo de el anterior pero en color Azul con flores de cerezo en color blanco con un pantalon parecido a el que usaba siempre pero en color blanco y un poco mas ajustado.-

-Tigresa, ¿Porque nunca me mostraste esa ropa? Te ves preciosa..-Dijo la reptil.-

Tigresa: Ah.. es que.. nose.. me olvide..- Miro a Po y luego a Zan-

-Chicos, ¿ustedes que opinan? Digan algo che..-Exijo Vibora.-

Zan: M-Mamá..te ves hermosa..-

-Hermosa...Preciosa.. es poco para describirla..-Susurro el panda con una sonrisa de bob enamorado, que fue casi inaudible, pero para los oidos de la felina fue totalmente audible y eso hizo que la Ojirubi se sonrojara.-

-Bueno, creo que deberiamos irnos, se nos va a hacer tarde..-Interrumpio la Ojiazul.-

Tigresa: Si, tienes razon, Vamos..-Agarro la ala de Zan para luego empezar a bajar las escaleras.-

Al llegar al Valle, fueron directamente al sector de las tiendas.-

Tigresa y Vivora no paraban de hablar sobre la ropa que le Iban a Compara. Tigresa aunque no estaba acostumbrada a hablar sobre ello igual hacia un esfuerzo, Vibora, por su parte, estaba chocha aprovechando que Tigresa por primera vez ( y esperemos no sea la ultima) le estaba interesando ese tipo de cosas, aunque, si bien la ropa no era para ella igual lo disfrutaba.-

-¿Sera que nos van a dejar aunque sea opinar o solo van a elegir todo ellas?.- Pregunta Zan a su "Tio" Po.-

-Espero que nos dejen opinar, aunque sea.-...Oye Zan, ¿No tienes hambre?.-

Zan: Oh! ¡Me liste la Mente!Mira por alla hay un puesto de Dumpligs.-

Po: ¡Oh Sisi! Yo quiero! Vamos.- Le dijo mientras alzaba a el Pequeño.-

Zan: ¡yeii!

Vibora: Oye..¿Y Po? ¿Y Zan?.-Dijo la Reptil mientras miraba para todos lados.-

Tigresa: ¡Ah! Cierto! ¿Donde estan?.-Tambien empezo a mirar alrededor hasta que los diviso a los 2, comiendose casi todo el puesto de Dumplings.- Ya los encontré.-Le indico el lugar a la ojiazul.-

Vibora: ¡Ouu!...-A las 2 le aparecio una gotita estilo anime en la frente.-

-¡Tio Po! Yo tambien quiero!.-El pobre Zan era muy bajito como para poder agarrar aunque sea un bocadillo ya que El Panda lo habia bajado al llegar a Puerto.-

Po: MMM...¿Gue Quices?.- Tenia la boca llena.-¡Auuuu! ¡Duele, Duele! ¡Tigresaaa!.-

-¡Auuu! ¡Tia! ¡Duele!.- Tigresa y Vibora los habian agarrado de la oreja a los 2, con un notable enojo para llevarlos a la puerta de las tiendas.-

Vibora, Tigresa: ¡Y NO SE VUELVAN A ALEJAR!.- Dijieron al unisono.-

-Si, Mami...-Dijieron los Dos.-

-¿¡Como que Mami!?.- Le pregunto Tigresa a Po al borde de mandarlo a Volar.-

-N-Nada, Tigresa..-Agacho la Mirada ya que estaba rojito de la verguenza.-

-Vamos, tengo unas ideas de que compara.-Dijo Vibora.-

Zan: Por cierto, Nada de Violeta o Rosa, no soporto esos colores y menos en mi..-Aclaro el Pequeño.

-De acuerdo,Hijo.-Dijo Tigresa.-

En fin, compraron algunos conjuntos para el pequeño, unos 15 conjuntos y pasaron por una casa de Vestidos de Novia y cosas de casamiento.-

Las 2 chicas se pararon en seco al ver el hermoso vestido que se encontraba en la Vidriera.

Era un vestido blanco manteca con mangas cortas, ajustado hasta la cintura, con escote en V y una gran cola estilo sirena con vuelos y el parte superior tenia unos detalles de joyas en dorado.-

-Que hermoso..-Se escucho la voz de las chicas un poco mas atras que los chicos.- Mala suerte que nunca podre ponerme algo tan lindo como eso...-Suspiraron las 2.-

-Y porque?.- Pregunto Po con un tanto de curiosidad, recibiendo unas miradas de parte de las chicas como diciendo"¡¿Es en serio?!".

-haber Po.. Soy una Reptil...¡NO ME PUEDO PONER ALGO ASI! ¡NI AHORA NI EL DIA QUE ME CASE!.-Grito Vibora en un tono muy triste haciendo que Po se sintiera culpable.-

- ¿y tu mami?.- Pregunto Zan.-

-Yo... Yo no me puedo poner eso porque soy un Tigre, osea que no hay talle para mi,todo es para las Cerditas, patitas, conejitas... y yo...Yo soy...-Bajo la mirada y no termino la frase ya que le dolia en el alma no poder algun dia usar un vestido tan lindo, el unico vestido que alguna vez usaria...-

-Pero..Mami..-Tarto de hablar Zan.

-¡Pero Nada Zan! Ya recorde la razon por la que no me gusta comprar ropa.- Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el lugar._" Tigresa, Te aseguro que yo voy a hacer todo lo posible el dia que te cases para que uses un vestido igual de bonito o mejor... te lo juro..solo espero no morirme de los celos ante el que se case con voz" _Penso Po.-Vamos, aun tenemos cosas que comprar.- Dijo la ojirubi de manera fria.-

Siguieron caminando hasta que Vibora y Po frenaron de golpe frente a una casa de la Vidriera se encontraba un Kimono largo estilo vestido, que llegaba dos dedos antes que la rodilla, de color rojo metalizado con flores en dorado, plateado y sumamente bello, y era de el talle de Tigresa. A Vibora y a Po le brillaron los ojos ante la idea de ver a Tigresa en ese vestido.

-¡Tigresa!.-Gritaron los 2 al unisono.-

-¿Que sucede?-¡Aaah! Los 2 ya la habian metido adentro de la tienda.-

-Disculpe, ¿podria mostrarnos ese vestido rojo de la Vidriera?-Pregunto la Reptil.-

Señora: Ah... alamentablemente no nos quedan mas de esos vestidos.- Mira la desilucion de Po y de Vibora.- Pero...Si es por la Maestra Tigresa, ya saco el de vidriera.-

-¡GRACIAS!.-Luego de que la señora le dio el vestido, Vibora metio a Tigresa(a duras penas) a el vestidor y la obligo a ponerselo.-

-Pero no quiero!-

-¡Te lo pones ahora!...A po le gustara...- le susurro al oido.-

-¡Ah!¡¿Que!?...-Hizo una pausa.- E-Esta bien..-le arrebato el vestido.- pero no lo hago por el...-

-Como digas...¡Solo pontelo!.-

Unos 10 minutos mas tarde, Tigresa salio del vestidor muy avergonzada con la mirada abajo. Los tres amigos de la recien salida , voltearon y al verla: Vibora, se aguanto las ganas de gritar de la emocion. Zan, no podia creer como se veia su Mama y Po... bueno el, estaba hecho piedra, No podia dejar de mirarla, se veia preciosa mas que preciosa..-

Tigresa: ¿T-Tan mal me veo como para dejarlos son habla?.. ya me lo voy a sacar..- se dio media vuelta pero...-

¡NO!..No, No y No... ese vestido parece hecho a tu medida, Tigresa...¡Ya lo vamos a comprar.!.-Vibora estaba que Gritaba.- ¡Mira hasta muestra tu hermosa figura..!.-El comentario de su amiga hizo que la felina se pusiera aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba.-

-¡Mama!¡Te ves hermosisima!.- Grito Zan.-¿Tu que opinas Tio po?.-

-¿P-Po?.-Pregunto Vibora al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba asi que decidio pegarle un coletazo.-

-¡Ay!-...Disculpen, pero...Hermosisima o Preciosa no son palabras que puedan definir la belleza que irradias, ¡Tigresa!¡Pareces un ángel recien caido del cielo!.-

-D-De verdad piensas eso..?.-Pregunto timidamente Tigresa.-

-¡Claro que si!.-

-G-Gracias... eres el primero en pensar eso..-Gracias..-Vibora y zan se miraron y pensaron_"_ ¡¿y_ nosotros que?!_

Señora: ¿ entonces lo compran?

Vibora: ¡CLARO QUE SI!.-

Tigresa: Claro que no, 1ro no tengo plata y 2do nunca me lo pondria.-

Zan: Yo creo que si.. ¡en mi cumpleaños!.-

Po: Si, Zan tiene razon ademas lo de la plata... ¡yo te lo Pago!.-

-P-Pero...-Trato de negarlo pero ya se habian adelantado.-

-Ve a cambiarte, debemos irnos y... toma esto como un regalo, ¿de acuerdo?.-

-B-Bueno..-

Luego de cambiarse, comprar el vestido y salir de la tienda, fueron a comer algo.-

Pero Po no iba a comer ya que las chicas lo habian llenado de bolsas, menos la de Tigresa.-

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Me trageron de montacargas o que?! ¡tambien tengo hambre!.-

-¡Callate!.-Se escucho de parte de las chicas.-

-Oye... Luego quiero hablar, seriamente contigo ¿de acuerdo?.- Le susuroo Vibora al oido a la Felina.-

* * *

**¡Ah! Bueno hasta aqui llego el 3er capitulo.**

**Por jesuuus! Me pase las ultimas horas de mis 12 años escribiiendo! Asadsa...Espero les guste y comenten que les parecio! As...(suspiro) bueno ahora... a Festear mi cumpleaños y a prepararme para el inicio de las clases...**

**Besooos! Deseenme suerte! Atte: ShizukiMei1478.**


	4. Chapter 4: Conversaciones y confesiones

**Holiwi! Volvi, despues de casi una semana sin actualizar, lo se, Perdón y.y pero es que pasaron muchas cosas despues de mi cumpleaños, entre ella esta el hecho de que me enferme. Pero bueno, ahora estoy mejor.. Em..¿Que iba a decir? Ah si!..Que bueno en este capitulo como que Zan va a desaparecer un poco..un poco mucho xD.**

**Em...Queria contestar a un review de Master vivi.. Y es que bueno soy Argentina asi que el "Che" me salio de la nada xD ya creo que es algo normal en mi decir el Che jeje (: **

**Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Sin más, Empezamos! Let's Do it!**

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Conversaciones y confesiones.(No se ilusionen con lo de Confesiones, no es lo que creen ¬¬ Falta,**** Falta).**

Las 2 guerreras, Zan y Po ya habían vuelto del Valle. Po iba cargado de bolsas, mientras que Tigresa, Víbora y Zan comían Dumplings, al subir las escaleras.

Al llegar, Tigresa fue directo a su habitación a esconder "el regalo" de Po, para evitar las preguntas incomodas de los demás.

Luego, en sí, todo transcurrió normal. Po cocino la cena y todos se sentaron a conversar mientras esperaban la comida, lo normal.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Tigresa fue la primera en retirase de la mesa. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de su habitación, una cola verde la detuvo.

-¿No recuerdas que teníamos algo de que hablar?.- Pregunto la reptil.-

Tigresa: A-Ah...Bueno, Si pero ¿ Quieres hablar ahora?.-

Víbora:¡Pues claro! ¿Me vas a dejar afuera o vamos a pasar?.-

-A-Ah.. Si, perdón, pasa..- Víbora paso a la habitación de la Felina.- Y...¿de que quieres hablar?.-Dijo de espaldas mientras cerraba la puerta.-

Víbora: Bueno, voy a ser directa..-Hizo una pausa "misteriosa".- ¿Te gusta Po?.- Tigresa se quedo en Shock al escuchar las palabras de la Reptil.-

Tigresa: ¿Q-Que? ¡No! ¡Claro que No!.-La ojirubi se sonrojo a tal punto que su pelaje no lo logro ocultar.-

Víbora: ¿En serio? -.-' ¿Segura?...Entonces dime una cosa..¿Como te sientes al estar con Po?.- _"¿¡Además porque te sonrojas..?!" _

Tigresa: B-Bueno.. em..En sí, creo que todo es común y corriente aunque, algunas veces me siento como nerviosa, cosa que no entiendo porque, otras veces me siento feliz y muy cómoda a su lado, pero cuando recuerdo a Ming, Song o Lu-Shi simplemente me invade la furia y tengo la necesidad de romper algo..-_"Celos" _Pensó la Reptil.- También no me puedo llegar a enojar demasiado como lo hacia antes, es más ahora tengo la necesidad de protegerlo, aunque no este en peligro o no me necesite. Y bueno, creo que así es como me siento, ¿normal, no?.-

Víbora: ¡Ooh, claro! ¡Muy normal!.- Nótese el sarcasmo.- ¡Claro que No, Tigresa! ¡A ti te gusta Po, de eso no hay duda!.-

Tigresa: N-No..No lo creo..- Bajo la mirada para evitar que Víbora viese su un silencio. En ese tiempo la ojirubi se puso a pensar mejor.."_Quizás si me gusta , Po...".-_B-Bueno, puede que si me guste un poquito... pero.. que caso da, el nunca gustaría de mi, Víbora.- Murmuro en voz baja.

La reptil se puso roja, pero de furia," ¿¡_Como es capaz de pensar eso!?".- _Haber, Tigresa, Amiga mia... **¡¿Porque Diablos crees eso!?.-**

Tigresa: Em...Bueno...-Dijo mientras se sentaba a la par de su amiga.- 1ro, lo trate muy mal desde el principio y fui la primera en desear que se valla, 2do No creo que yo le guste, el es muy tierno y yo muy dura, el muy Yang y yo muy Yin y.- La interrumpió, Víbora.-

-Pero el Yin y el Yang se complementan y forman uno solo ya que son mejores juntos que separados. Tigresa por favor no creas que Po no gusta de ti porque te estarías mintiendo a ti misma, todos sabemos que eres su favorita sobre todos, y sobre lo que lo trataste mal, el ya te perdono, además el sabe que lo hiciste porque el te "saqueo" sin querer, el lugar que todos pensamos, era tuyo, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado es más hay algo que creo debes saber...

_~\Narra Víbora/~._

El día lunes, hace dos semanas cuando iba a preguntarle a Po si necesitaba que lo acompañe a comprar las cosas, los víveres y todo eso, pero como no lo encontré en su habitación, supuse que estaría en el árbol sagrado, y así fue. Se encontraba en posición de loto, por lo que pensé estaba acerque sigilosamente y me detuve en seco al escucharlo cantar...Por cierto, canta muy bien.-

**_My life is brillant..._**

**_My life is briilant_**

**_My love is pure. _**

**_I saw an angel_**

**_Of that i'm sure._**

**_She smiled at me on the subway,_**

**_She was with another men, _**

**_But i won't lose and sleep all night, _**

**_'Cause I've got a Plan._**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful, it's true._**

**_I saw your face,_**

**_ in a crowded place. _**

**_And i don't know what to do_**

**_'Cause i'll never be with you.- _**_Le salieron unas lagrimas..-_

**_Yes, she caught my eyes,_**

**_As we walked on by._**

**_She could see from my face,_**

**_That i was, Fucking high, _**

**_And i don't think that i'll see her again,_**

**_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful, it's true._**

**_I saw your face,_**

**_in a crowded place._**

**_And i don't know what to do_**

**_'Cause i'll never be with you._**

**_Na na na na (x2)._**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful, it's true._**

**_There must be an angel, with a smile on her face,_**

**_When she thought up that i should be with you._**

**_But it's time to face the truth,_**

**_I will never be with you.-_**

-You're beautiful, Tigress.- Dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas y sollozaba.-

Tengo que admitir que hasta a mi me salieron unas lagrimitas pero cuando escuche que la canción se la dedicaba hacia ti, me sorprendí y casi grito de la felicidad. Al final, ni le pregunte lo de los víveres.-

_~\Fin narración Víbora/~_

-Entonces, ¿aun piensas que el no te corresponde?- Tigresa estaba hecha piedra."¿¡_Realmente Po me canto esa canción?! ¿Me ama? ...¿Sera verdad?..Si, creo que si, Víbora no me mentiri-".-_

_-¡_Auu! ¡Víbora! ¿¡porque hiciste eso!?.- La reptil le había pegado un coletazo.-

Víbora: ¡Bueno Perdón,pero no reaccionabas...!.. Dime ¿Que piensas de lo que te acabo de decir?.-

Tigresa: B-Bueno, pues.. no se.. si es como tu dices pues...-Se quedo callada con la mirada fija en el suelo.-

-Ahora tienes que declararte, o el o tu..-Le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa mientras le ponía la cola en sus hombro.-

-S-Si, pero...¿Como se supone que lo haré?.-

Víbora: Hay Amiga...Solo te diré 2 cosas..1ro la respuesta esta aquí.- Le indico su pecho.- Y 2do creeme que a Zan le gustaría tener una Mamá y un Papá para su cumpleaños.- Tigresa solo le dio una sonrisa al imaginarse a Po, Zan y ella como una familia.- Bueno, me voy a dormir.-

-Que descanses..- Dijo Tigresa.- Y Víbora...-

-¿Si?.-

-Tigresa: Gracias...-

-De nada, ¿Para que están las amigas?, Hasta Mañana.-

Cuando su amiga se fue, para la suerte de la felina, las palabras de la reptil retumbaban en su cabeza y no le permitieron en toda la noche.-

_**A la mañana siguiente.- **_

Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero Dragón, se encontraban en la cocina como todas las mañanas esperando a que Po les sirva el desayuno.-

Víbora: O-Oye Tigresa...¿Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto la ojiazul al ver que la felina estaba apunto de romper la cuchara que tenia en su mano.-

-¿Te soy sincera?..¡NO!.- Le contesto de manera fría.-

-Parece que alguien no durmió muy bien anoche.-Dijo Mono.-

-Tigresa: ¡El proximo que va a dormir, pero para no despertar va a ser tu si no te callas, Primate!.-Lo amenazo mientras lo indicaba con el cucharon.-

-¡Buenos Dias!.- De la nada apareció Zan en la habitación.-

-¡Buenos Dias, Zan!.- Dijo la Felina aparentemente feliz, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a el Pequeño, dejando a los demás atónitos por el cambio de actitud de Tigresa.-

Mono: Por lo que veo nadie puede contra Tigresa.- Le susurro en el odio a Mantis.- Nadie, excepto su hijo..-

Luego de comer, los 7 fueron al salón a entrenar.-

Tigresa luchaba contra Mono (adivinen quien gano xD), mientras Víbora y Mantis, entrenaban y le enseñaban algunas cosas a Zan.

Por otra parte , Po y Grulla practicaban en la Tortuga.-

-Po.. ¿todo esta bien?.-Le dijo Grulla mientras le lanzaba un Golpe.-

-Para serte sincero, No...-Le respondió mientras esquivaba el golpe.-¿Podríamos parar un momento?.-

Grulla: Claro.- Dijo, parando de luchar.- ¿Porque estas mal?.-

Po: No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablarlo.¿Podría ser luego de entrenar? ¿Tipo 5:30 de la tarde?.-

Grulla: Por mi esta bien...- Salieron de la tortuga y se pusieron a entrenar cada uno por su lado.-

Después de entrenar, en el árbol sagrado, se encontraba un Ave y un Panda sentados a la par del árbol.-

-Y entonces... ¿ Que te sucede, Panda?.-

-Po: Es que...E-Etto...Me gusta una chica..- Contesto Po un poco avergonzado.-

-Grulla: Em... ¿Y yo conozco a esa chica?.-

Po: Créeme que Si.-

Grulla: ¿Y puede que sea Tigresa?...¡Porque si es Víbora juro que te tiro desde la montaña mas alta de toda China!.-

-N-No, jeje, Nunca podría, Se que me matarías.-

-Buen punto.-Entonces, ¿es Tigresa? o...-Pensó un rato.- ¿Quizás Song?.-

Po: ¡¿Song?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡No! Nada mas es mi amiga.. solo eso.-

-¿Y Tigresa?.-

-B-Bueno, con ella es distinto.. Mira te explico.. Para mi Tigresa es la Felina más grandiosa, bella, fuerte, valiente..cada vez que sonrie, aunque sea una sonrisita timida, logra que me sonroje y que me vuelva el Panda más feliz del mundo. T-Tengo que admitir que mi sueño desde los 5 años, fue s-salir con ella, pero.. no se si declararme porque...1ro no quiero terminar con 5 costillas rotas, una pierna doblada, etc, etc. y 2do T-Tengo temor de que me rechace...- Al decir las ultimas palabras, su mirada se fijo en el suelo y se aguanto las ganas de llorar.-

-Grulla: Yo no creo que eso valla a pasar...-

-Ni yo...- Interrumpió Víbora que al parecer ya había escuchado parte de la conversación.-

Po: ¡¿Que?! Desde de preguntar pero fue en vano.-

-¡Shh! Calla y escúchame Po.- Le ordeno la reptil.- Mira.. sobre lo 1ro que dijiste, te puedo asegurar que Tigresa, por confesarte, no te rompería ninguna articulación, ni costillas, si nada, simplemente... si es que te rechaza, te diría que no te corresponde y listo.-Eso, hizo que Po se entristeciera .- Pero.. sobre lo 2do, no tienes que tener miedo o temor, ¿mira si ella te corresponde pero no se anima a decirtelo?,¿Si se lo dices y ella acepta?.Po...no quiero que te quedes con la duda, no me gustaría que en un futuro te preguntes que hubiera pasado si **TAL VEZ **ella te correspondía, ¡Anímate! y si no es mutuo(Cosa que dudo-murmuro) aunque sea no te vas a arrepentir de no habérselo dicho. ¡Vamos hazlo!

Las palabras de Víbora hicieron que a Po le subiera la moral, y quizás se anime a confesarse.-

Po: Sabes Víbora... ¡Tienes razón! no me quiero quedar con la duda.-Hizo una pausa.- Pero...¿Como se lo digo?.-

Grulla: ¿Y que tal si la invitas a cenar?

Po: Eso suena bien.. Pero ¿Cuando la invito sin que Shifu se entere y me mate?.

Víbora: No te preocupes.. de eso me encargo yo. Prepárate puede ser más pronto de lo que crees..-

Po se quedo en Shock...¡todo estaba pasando muy rapido!.-

-Pero Po...Hazlo pronto que te aseguro que a Zan le gustaría tener una familia completa para su cumpleaños.- Le dijo Grulla.-

-Mi amor, esta en lo cierto. Tu, Po, prepara el lugar y como se lo diras, que de lo demás, todos nos encargamos.-

-¡Alto! ¡¿Estas diciendo que los demás también lo saben!?.-

-¡Adios Po! ¡Nos tenemos que ir!.-Víbora se subió a la espalda de su Novio y se fueron dejando a Po con la duda.-

-El Panda se sentó en el pasto, mientras pensaba como se iba a declarar al amor de su vida.-

**10 Minutos más tarde con Shifu, los 4 furiosos y Zan.-**

Los 6 se encontraban en el Salón de los Héroes, ya que Víbora y Grulla los habían citado. Para su suerte, Tigresa meditaba en su habitación y Po seguía en el durazno.-

-Mono: ¿Para que nos llamaste, Víbora?.-

-Shifu: Eso estaba por preguntar...-

-Bueno ya que estamos todos, les quería contar un plan para que Po y Tigresa estén juntos.-Lo que dijo la Ojiazul dejo a todos (menos a Zan y a Grulla) sorprendidos haciendo que Zan se emocione por lo que estaba por decir su Tia.-

-Osea..¿ que el Amor es Mutuo?.- Pregunto Mantis, mientras saltaba al hombro de Grulla.-

Grulla: Pues, Si. Pero resulta ser que, el Gran Guerrero Dragón y la más fuerte de todos nosotros, no se animan a confesarlo..¬¬'.-

-Grulla esta en lo correcto, por eso me gustaría que, usted, Maestro Shifu, mandara a Po y a Tigresa a comprar algunas cosas, víveres y eso, o no se, a alguna misión donde estén solos.- Miro a los chicos.- ¡SIN QUE NADIE LOS INTERRUMPA!.-

-¡ME NIEGO!.- Interrumpio El Maestro.-

-Pero, Maestr- Trato de hablar Zan.-

-¡Pero NADA!.-Se fue del salón pegando un fuerte portazo dejando a sus alumnos y nieto con una decepción enorme.-

Zan: ¿Y ahora que hacemos... Tia?

-No lo se pequeño...algo se nos ocurrirá.-

_**Con** **Shifu.-**_

Después de haber meditado un BUEN tiempo, el Maestro ya se había tranquilizado.-

-No puedo creer que se les ocurra tremenda locura.-

-Yo no creo que sea una locura.- Esa voz, cualquiera la reconocería, en especial Shifu.

-¡Maestro Oogway!.-Grito sorprendido.- ¿Como es posible que este usted aqui?.-

Oogway: Nada es imposible, mi querido Shifu..Ahora dime..¿ porque crees que es una locura, el que tu hija y el guerrero dragón se correspondan?.-

-Shifu: B-Bueno, porque, simplemente no me agrada la idea de que ellos dos salgan..-

-¿Podrían ser celos paternos?.-Pregunto Oogway.-

-Shifu: N-No lo creo..-

-Oogway: Yo creo que si. Shifu, esto debe ser duro, pero..haber ¿acaso no quieres la felicidad para tu hija?.-

.-Si, per-

Oogway: Escúchame, Te puedo asegurar que Po es el indicado para tu hija, y que cuidara muy bien a Tigresa, hasta seria capaz de dar la su propia vida por ella.- Eso dejo a Shifu sorprendido.- Me tengo que ir..- Le dijo mientras desaparecía.-

-¡Pero Maestro!.

Oogway: Habla con tu hija y todo se arreglara.- Dicho esto desapareció.

Si bien la conversación de ambos fue corta, las palabras de la tortuga ayudaron mucho a Shifu, así que luego de pensarlo un poco dijo..-Eso haré, iré a hablar con Tigresa.-

**En la habitación de Tigresa.-**

Los 7 estudiantes ya habían terminado de cenar y ya se encontraban en sus respectivas recamaras.

Tigresa, por alguna razón, no podía dormir. De repente, escucho unos golpecitos en su puerta, así que fue a abrir pero nunca pensó que su Maestro fuera el que llamaba.

.-Maestro..-

-Shifu: Siento que sea tarde pero, Tigresa necesitamos hablar.-

Tigresa: Maestro, ¿sucede algo Malo?.-

-No, No pasa nada malo..simplemente quiero aclarar algunas cosas.-

-De acuerdo, pase.- Su "padre" entro en su habitación y se sentó en la cama de su alumna, acto seguida, la felina hizo lo mismo.-

-Y..bueno.. ¿de que quiere hablar?.-

-Haber... vine a hablar contigo porque quería disculparme por todo lo pasado, porque nunca te dije que lo orgulloso que estaba por ti, por tu esfuerzo, porque nunca te demostré el cariño que tanto merecías, porque viviste toda tu vida bajo la sombra de Tai-Lung, porque todo fue mi culpa, ya que tenia miedo de que te pasara lo mismo que a el, y simplemente escondí mi felicidad por ti, ya no quiero que esto siga igual así que te quería pedir disculpas...-

Tigresa estaba sorprendida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su Maestro..su padre, el que la ayudo a controlar su fuerza y la saco de aquel orfanato, sea el mismo ahora le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

.-No hay nada que perdonar...-Murmuro la felina.-

-Shifu: Si, entiendo que con una disculpa no arregle nada..-

-Padre..-Lo interrumpió la ojirubi.- No hay nada que perdonar...porque yo ya lo perdone hace mucho tiempo atrás.-

-¿De verdad?.- Tigresa solo asintió con lagrimas de felicidad y una tímida sonrisa en su rostro y se sorprendió cuando su Padre la abrazo de repente.- Te quiero hija..-Le murmuro al oido.-

.y yo a ti, Padre..-

Shifu termino el abrazo y miro a la felina a los ojos.- Ahora dime..¿Que sucede con el Panda?.- La pregunto tomo por sorpresa a Tigresa, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Tigresa: N-Nada..¿porque pregunta?.-

-Shifu: Por buda, Tigresa, te conozco, no me puedes mentir..- La felina solo desvió su mirada hacia otro punto para que su padre no notara su sonrojo.- Escucha...-El maestro tomo con su "mano" la quijada de su hija haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.- Si es que a ti te gusta Po, no puedo hacer oponerme o negarme, es tu vida y yo lo entiendo. y si es que el te corresponde, estaré feliz por ustedes dos, y sino, le rompo la cara..-A la felina le apareció una gotita en la frente al estilo anime -_-'.-Yo tan solo quiero que seas feliz...-

-Gracias padre..-le dedico una sonrisa que su maestro le devolvió.

-Bueno, ya es tarde.-Le dio un beso en la frente. se paro y se dirigió a la puerta.- Descansa hija.-

-Tu también..- Dicho esto se el panda rojo se retiro.-

**A la mañana siguiente.**

La mañana transcurrió normal. Desayunaron y no paso por alto el hecho de que Tigresa se encontraba con un mejor humor, cosa que alegro a los restantes. Luego de comer los fideos de Po, El Maestro Shifu mando a Tigresa y a el Panda a entrenar ya que les quería dar una aviso a los demás.-

-Maestro, ¿para que nos necesita?.-Pregunto Grulla.

Shifu: Es porque cambie de opinión y quiero que el plan de Tigresa y Po se lleve a cabo.- Sus alumnos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-

Víbora: Pero..¿Porque cambio de opinión maestro?.-

Shifu: Eso no importa, solo le dire que ya no le quiero prohibir mas la felicidad mi hija.-

-¡Genial!.-Grito muy emocionado el más pequeño del grupo.-

-Entonces...¿Que haremos?.-Pregunto Mantis.-

Shifu: Ustedes, Nada. Simplemente no quiero que interrumpan la cena. Mas tarde los voy a mandar, Tigresa y a Po, a comprar unas cosas y en ese tiempo Po aprovechara y la invitara a la cena,¿De acuerdo?.-

-¡Claro!-Respondieron todos al unisono.-

* * *

**No se como salio este capitulo, pero... no se se me da la idea que estuvo medio aburrida...(se va a llorar en un rincon) espero no piensen lo mismo ustedes T.T..B-Bueno... como que nosee...hoy no es mi dia (? Jejeje no mentiraaaa.. Jajja. Espero les alla gustado este capitulo, espero sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, acepto consejos y tambien tomatasos xD **

**Bueno..Sin más, me despido.- Besos! Atte: ShizukiMei1478.**


	5. Chapter 5: La Cena

Hola Mis queridos lectores! Este es el capitulo 5 que tanto esperaban(?. Lamento tanto haberme ausentado por estas..cuantas? 2.. 3 semanas!..pero es que me pasaron mil y una cosas,(colegio, enfermedades, velorios) que seguro no les importa Jeje(: Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, por su apoyo y sobre todo por su paciencia!

Bueno basta de charla! Mejor empiezo ya!

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**Chapter 5: La cena.**

-Po, Tigresa, el Maestro Shifu los llama, parece que les quiere decir algo.-Dijo Mono, mientras entraba al salón de entrenamientos, seguido de Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Zan.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Tigresa contestando por los 2. Dicho esto salieron directo a las cocina.

Casi todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio, casi perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Para que crees que nos llame?.-Pregunto el Panda para romper la incomodidad.

-Tigresa: No lo se..- Estaba nerviosa por estar a solas con Po, aunque le duela admitirlo de verdad estaba nerviosa.

Po: Solo espero que no nos de un entrenamiento más duro de lo normal.

-Tigresa: No lo creo. En todo caso el entrenamiento me lo debería de dar a mi, ya que yo he desmejorado un poco en este tiempo, a diferencia de ti, que has mejorado mucho más..-_"Esa fue una felicitación indirecta..?" _Se pregunto el ojiverde.- Bueno llegamos.-Entraron en la cocina.

- Maestro, ¿para que nos necesita?.-Pregunto el Panda.

-Quisiera que vallan a comprar algunas cosas en el valle.

-Claro Maestro.-Dijo Tigresa.- ¿Que clase de cosas?

Shifu: Bueno, como se acerca el cumpleaños de Zan, quería preparar una pequeña fiesta para el. Así que necesitamos los preparativos, lo más antes posible y quienes mejor que ustedes para que vallan a comprarlos.-

-Po: Que barbara idea, Maestro Shifu!.-

Tigresa: Bueno, sera mejor que vallamos ¿tiene alguna lista?.

-Eh..si, aquí esta.-Le entrego un pergamino.- Ya... Vallan, los espero antes del medio día, ¿si?.-

-Claro.-Dijeron al unisono los Alumnos.

Cuando estaban por empezar a bajar las escaleras, Víbora apareció con Zan a la par.

Víbora: Po, ¿Podemos hablar contigo un minuto?.-

-Claro, ya vuelvo Tigresa, ve adelantándote.-La ojirubi solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a bajar las escaleras del Palacio.

-¿Que sucede, Víbora?.-

-¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta!.-

Po: ¿Para que?.-

Zan: ¡Pues para que invites a mi Mamá, a salir hoy en la noche!.- Grito el Pequeño dejando a el Panda atónito..

Po: ¡¿A-Acaso el también lo sabe?!.-

-...Querido futuro Papá...¡ES MÁS QUE OBVIO!..Además yo fui el primero en darme cuenta..-Dijo el Gansito con aires de superioridad. _"Algunas veces este niño me asusta.." _Pensó el Panda..que aun no caía que hasta el se había dado cuenta.

-Po: ¿D-De verdad?.-

-Si, de verdad.-Dijo Víbora.

-Zan: Bueno, retomando el tema...Hoy la invitaras a cenar, ¿Ya tienes algo planeado?.-

Po: S-Si...Claro...

Zan y Víbora: No tienes nada, ¿cierto? -.-'

Po: No, Nada ^^'

-Mmm.. bueno no lo se, tu piensa en eso mientras haces las vamos a ir preparando el lugar.-Dijo la reptil.

-Ya, ya , Po, Ve, o si no mi mamá se va a enojar..Ya ¡Suerte!.

-Gracias, Gracias por todo..!.-Grito a lo lejos mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Zan: Tía..¿Crees que le ira bien?.-

-Eso espero,Zan,...Eso espero..-

**Más abajo en el final de las escaleras.**

-Hasta que llegaste Po!.-Dijo la Felina con una mano en la cintura.

-L-Lo Siento..- Se disculpo muy agitado el ojiverde.

-Vamos Po, se nos va a hacer tarde..-¿Que es lo primero en la lista?.

Po: Toma, esta es.- Le entrego el pergamino.

Tigresa: Veamos..-Empezó a leer la lista.-

*** 1 Ramo de Rosas y Claveles, blancos y** **rojos. **_("Mis flores favoritas.." Pensó Tigresa)_

*** 20 tiān dēngs (linternas chinas) de colores Blancas, rojo, azul y verde.**

*** 2 Manteles blancos. **

*** 5 tiras de guirnaldas de diferentes colores.**

*** 4 cajas de te de distintas variedades.**

*** Todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer rollos primavera y dumplings.**

***5 velas aromatizantes con aroma a** **cítricos(? **("_Para que querrá las velas?)_

_*_ **Todos los ingredientes para hacer un pastel. **

Po: Wow! Es mucho..Mejor empezamos ahora.

-Si, verdad...Po, ¿tu crees que las rosas y las velas sean para la fiesta? Digo es el festejo de un niño, no creo que sean necesarias..ademas las flores podrían marchitarse hasta la próxima semana..

Po: Yo creo que si, aunque realmente no se para que, si el maestro nos lo pidió, supongo que de verdad los necesita.

Tigresa: Si, Buen punto, Vamos..

Luego de caminar y comprar los primeros ingredientes para la comida entraron a una tienda para cosas de fiestas.

-Empleada: Buenos Días Guerrero Dragón, Maestra Tigresa ¿ Que necesitan el día de hoy?.

Po: Bueno haber..Necesitamos 2 manteles blancos, 5 tiras de guirnaldas multicolores, 5 velas aromatizantes con aroma a cítricos y 20 Tian Deng de colores blanco, verde, rojo y azul.-

Empleada: Son muchas cosas, Es para una fiesta supongo, es de alguno de los furiosos? o del Maestro?.-

Tigresa: No, No, es el cumpleaños de mi hijo..-

-Oh, no sabia que eran pareja y que habían tenido un hijo ¿Como se llama, cuantos años cumple?.-Pregunto la joven (chusma)mientras buscaba las cosas requeridas.

-N-No somos pareja.- Dijeron al unisono, Po y Tigresa, mientras se sonrojaban.

Tigresa:E-Es mi Hijo, se llama Zan y Cumplirá 6 años dentro de poco.-

Empleada: Ou.. Lamento la confusión, aquí tienen las cosas.-Le entrego 3 bolsas muy grande.- Serian 98 yuans.-

Po: Aquí tiene.- le entrego el dinero y se fueron a seguir comprando.

Tiempo después, cuando pasaron por frente de una casa de joyas, los 2 se detuvieron al ver un hermoso collar, divido en 2 del Yin y el Yang.

-¿No te parece lindo?.- Pregunto Po.

Tigresa: Si, es muy hermoso...- Dijo mientras miraba fijamente el collar.- Bueno, sigamos.

Po: Tu adelantate a comprar las flores, yo ya voy.

Tigresa: De acuerdo, pero no te tardes mucho.

Po entro al local y compro ese hermoso collar, ya que había decidido darcelo como regalo en la salio se encontró con Tigresa un tanto cansada por tantas compras, algo raro en ella.

Decidieron descansar ya que Po estaba igual que Tigresa. Ese era el momento perfecto para que la invitara.

-¡Por Buda, que cansancio!.- Dijo la Felina, mientras caía rendida en el asiento.

-Po: Lo mismo digo.- Hizo una pausa.- Tigresa...-

-¿Si, Po?

-¿T-Te gustaría...Q-Que hoy ce-cenemos ju-juntos?-

Tigresa: P-Pero si..Siempre cenamos juntos...

Po: M-Me refiero..a u-una..C-Cita..Los dos..S-Solos..-

-A-Ah...-levanto su vista al cielo-...-

-E-Entiendo si no qu-

-Claro que Acepto Po.-Dijo sin rodeos la ojirubi, sin despegar su vista del cielo.-¿A que hora?.- Ahora, miro a el Panda a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, y no le importo que la vea sonrojada, ya que el también lo estaba.

-Como a las..¿9:00 pm?.- Ya se encontraba más tranquilo, había dicho que si que era lo más importante.

Tigresa: De acuerdo.- Le dedico una tímida sonrisa.- Vamos, sigamos con las compras, aun faltan las cosas de la torta y las cajas de Te.

Po: S-Si, Vamos..-

**En el Palacio.**

-Abuelo,¿Donde puede ser el lugar de la cena?.-Pregunto Zan.

-Yo opino que en el árbol sagrado, es un lugar muy hermoso y con las lamparas y la luz de la luna, más las velas, va a ser el lugar perfecto.-Dijo el panda rojo, un tanto emocionado.

-Si, ¡es una grandiosa idea!-Dijo Grulla- Yo voy a ir poniendo la mesa cerca del árbol. Avísenme cuando lleguen las demás cosas para que luego las valla subiendo.

Víbora: Yo te ayudo a llevar las mesas. mi amor.-

Mono: Mantis y yo, te avisamos cuando lleguen los chicos con las cosas.

Grulla: De acuerdo.-

Zan: ¿y yo que hago?- hizo un pucherito que enterneció a todos los presentes.

-Tu, Zan, vas a esperar a tu madre en la entrada y vas a hacer que evite que nos vea preparar las cosas ¿Si?.- Le dijo su abuelo.

-¡Si, Si Si!.-

-_Luego de unos minutos._

Po y Tigresa, entraron por la cocina cargados de bolsas, encontrándose con Zan sentadito, jugando con las figuras de acción de Po.

-Hola, Mi Amor.- Saludo Tigresa a su hijo mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa.-

Zan: Hola, Mami.-

Po: Hola Zani!.¿ Que haces con mis figuras de acción?.-

Zan: Ah..Nada, solo jugaba, pero son mis figuras de acción.-

Tigresa: ¿Tuyas?.-

Po: ¡¿Tu también las coleccionas?!.

Zan: Si, Si, ¡me encantan!.

-_"Que Tiernos se ven...hasta tienen los mismos gustos.."_-Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos pero ¿Donde esta Víbora?

-Zan: Eh..Creo que en su habitación..-

Tigresa: Gracias, Zani, Voy a hablar con ella.. Ya regreso.

Tigresa llego a la habitación de su amiga y toco la puerta-¿Se puede?.

-Si, pasa, pasa.- Contesto la reptil.

La felina entro a la alcoba y se sentó en el piso junto a su amiga.

-¿Que te sucede, Tigresa?...¿Tigresa?..-La Felina tenia su mirada perdida pero estaba con las mejillas, notablemente coloradas.-

¿Ti, que te pasa?.-La ojiazul ya se estaba preocupando.-

-P-Po...Po, me invito a una cena hoy a la noche.- La voz de Tigresa sonó débil pero con un toque de...Alegría.-

-Víbora: ¡¿De verdad?!.- Por poco y no grita.- ¿y aceptaste?.

Tigresa: Pues ¿ tu que crees? ¡Claro que Si!

-¡Hay! ¡Que genial! ¿Y que te vas a poner?.

-Sobre eso quería hablar.. ¡No se que ponerme!.

Víbora: Mmm.. Haber vamos a tu habitación para ver tu ropa..-

-De acuerdo.

Ya en la alcoba de la Felina, Víbora, literalmente dio vuelta el armario de Tigresa. Al parecer no encontraba nada, hasta que por fin diviso un hermoso vestido Negro.

-¡Ya encontré algo!.- Grito eufórica la reptil, levantando con su cola el vestido.

Tigresa: Oh..Ese vestido..¿en serio? Hace mucho que lo tengo, ya no se si me ande.- Dijo mientras inspeccionaba la prenda.

-¡Pruebatelo! Anda, Anda..¡Si, Si!.- Insistió la ojiazul.-

-Tigresa: ¡Ya! Okey me lo probare, solo deja de gritar ¿si?.- Víbora asintió con la cabeza para luego ayudar a su compañera a ponerse el vestido.

Cuando termino, si bien la dueña tenia razón, le quedaba un poco más ajustado de lo normal,pero eso hacía que resaltara aun más su delgada figura.

El vestido era ajustado desde el escote, en v , hasta la cintura, desde ahí caía en forma de cascada hasta las rodillas, con detalles de joyas en la parte superior, eran como diamantes pero falsos.. con unos zapatos del mismo color y un collar, más el color de sus ojos que resaltaban como las más preciosas gemas, era el conjunto perfecto.

- Dejaras a Po, boquiabierto de eso no hay duda...Te ves preciosa..-

- ¿Tu crees?...Yo creo que es demasiado..-

-Víbora: ¡Pues yo, No! Ese es el vestido indicado... ¿tienes algún par de zapatos?.-

-Pues... si, los únicos con tacones que tengo, Son esos mira.- Le indico el par de zapatos, eran negros y simples pero combinaban perfectamente.-

-¡Muy Bien! Solo falta el maquillaje..- Sonrió con malicia.

-¡¿QUE?!.

**Con Po y Zan.**

Zan: ¡¿Y!? ¡¿Como te fue?!.-

Po: Muy bien! Adivina que?! Acepto!

- Sabía que lo haría..! ¿Y ya tenes pensado de como decirselo?.-

-Po: Si..bueno algo asi.. tenia pensado en cantarle una canción tocando la guitarra acústica que me regalo mi tío...pero aun no se que canción..-

Zan: ¿Una guitarra? ¿Que es eso?.-

-Un instrumento musical.. después te lo enseño...el cosa es conseguir una canción.-

-¡Cosas! ¡Las cosas! ¡Tengo que llamar a Mono y a Mantis para que le avisen a Grulla para que preparen el lugar de la Cena!.-

-Ah?-Po no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba su..Futuro..Hijo.

Mono: Zan..¿ya llegaron los chicos?.- El primate entro a la cocina seguido de Mantis.

Zan: Justo iba a buscarlos.. si como ven ya cosas están en la mesa. Saca lo que necesitamos.-

Po: ¿Lo que necesitamos? No entiendo. ¿Que no eso era para tu fiesta?

Mantis: Por parte si, por parte no..- Dijo mientras agarraba las velas.-

Po: Explícate..-

-Algunas cosas si van para mi fiesta, pero la mayoría, como las velas, las flores y 1 de los manteles, serian para la cena de hoy.-Dijo el Gansito.-

Mono: Bueno nosotros vamos llevándole las cosas a Grulla para que prepare el lugar.-

-Po: Gracias, chicos.-

Luego de eso, Po y Zan fueron a entrenar. Luego de un tiempo, llegaron Víbora y Tigresa, los chicos le preguntaron, que habían estado haciendo en todo ese tiempo, a lo que Tigresa respondió con un .-

En realidad en ese tiempo Víbora había estado martillando a Tigresa con el tema de maquillarla, a lo que después de un rato de negaciones por parte de la felina, por fin acepto.

El día paso normal, hasta que el momento, tan esperado de la cena, llego.

**_8:30. 30 Minutos para la cita._**

Tigresa recién salia de bañarse. Obviamente, en su habitación se encontraba su fiel amiga, para ayudarla con el maquillaje y para ponerse la vestimenta.

Cuando por fin terminaron, la felina se encontraba muy nerviosa... más de lo normal.

-y si.. ¿s-solo es una cena de amigos?!.-

-Tigresa, Amiga por favor, cálmate, el te ama, eso te lo aseguro..-

Por otro lado, Po también se encontraba cambiándose, simplemente se iba a poner un pantalón negro con un moño en el cuello.. nada más, cosa simple..Envolvió el collar y se fue a la cocina a esperar a su acompañante.

Eran las 9:00 y Po estaba preparando la comida.. cuando escucho los pasos de la Felina se puso nervioso..Era muy puntual.

-Buenas Noches..Po-

-Buenas noches..Tii...gresa..-Cuando se dio la vuelta para saludarla, se sorprendió al ver a la Ojirubi, tan hermosa como nunca vestido le quedaba bellisimo y el maquillaje, muy suave, solamente en las pestañas y un poco en los labios hacían que se viera aun más..Bella-T-Te ves p-preciosa..-

-Uhm.. Gracias, muchas gracias Po, tu también te ves muy guapo..-Dijo Tigresa mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder, tanto que ni siquiera su pelaje lo oculto, pero eso no le importo.

Po: Bueno, Gracias, vamos yendo..¿si?.-

Tigresa: Claro..-

Po agarro una canasta con comida y con otras cosas más.

-¿Que llevas ahí?.- Pregunto la felina, mientras se dirigían al árbol.

-Emm.. Tofu frito, fideos, dumplings, rollos primavera, y unos pastelitos.-

Tigresa: No crees que es mucho,Jaja.-

Po: Si, creo que se me fue un poco la mano, jeje.- Luego de eso, no dijeron nada más hasta llegar a destino.

Cuando llegaron, el lugar se veía de maravilla. Las lamparas blancas y azul, la luz de la luna, las flores y ese hermoso aroma a cítricos, hacían la combinación perfecta.

-Wow...E-Es hermoso...Po, te pasaste..esto..esta precioso.- Comento la felina mientras miraba cada esquina del lugar.

Po: Y todo se lo debemos a los chicos. Sabes...hasta tu padre, nos ayudo. Les debo una grande...Bueno, ¿cenamos?.- Le extendió su "mano".

-Con mucho gusto..-Acepto la "mano" de su amado y se dispusieron a comer.

Po, como todo un caballero, le cedió el asiento a su pareja, y luego sirvió un te rojo, para luego servir la cena.

Tigresa, esa noche, comió Tofu frito y unos 2 rollos primaveras y el Panda, un plato de fideos y unos dumplings.

-Un aplauso para el Chef, excelente. Como siempre, Jajaj.- Dijo la Ojirubi, mientras le daba un bocado a su Tofu.

Po se sonrojo por la risa de Tigresa, a lo que solo pudo responder con un simple.- Jeje..Gracias.- Dejando así un silencio demasiado incomodo.

Tigresa: Que hermosa noche nos brindo Oogway,¿No crees?.- Dijo por fin la ojirubi, dejando a un lado ese silencio.

-Si, realmente es hermosa.- Y Po estaba en lo cierto. La noche estaba despejada, la luna llena que brillaba sin fin, y esas estrellas claramente visibles. Luego charlaron por un largo tiempo, y entre risas y anécdotas, se les fue las horas.

Tigresa-¿Terminaste de comer?.

-Si, ya estoy lleno, ¿y tu?.-

-También...-Lo que recién, en ese momento pudo notar, apoyado en el árbol, casi escondido, fue un instrumento, que ella no conocía.-Oye, Po..¿que es eso?.-

Po: Emm..¿Que cosa?.- Se dio vuelta para ver el lugar indicado.-Ah..¡eso! Cierto, casi me olvido. Eso es una guitarra acústica, un instrumento musical, parecido a el Sanxian..-

-Es bonito..¿Quien te lo dio?.-

Po: Mi tio, hace 4 años, esta medio vieja pero aun sirve.-

Tigresa: Y..¿Sabes tocar?.-

Po: Si.. hace un tiempo que no toco, pero.. igual creo que aun.. recuerdo como hacerlo.-

El panda se paro, agarro la guitarra, y se puso a tocar unos cuantos acordes. Tigresa giro su silla y se sentó en dirección al ojiverde.

Realmente sonaba ... muy bello.

-Haber, tócame una..-

-Emm..esta bien..-Pensó por un rato.- Ah! Ya se..esta te la dedico a vos..-

_**Nada se compara a ti,**_

_**Desde que te conocí,**_

_**Te quiero a morir.**_

_**No hay excusas para mí**_

_**Yo ya no puedo mentir  
**_

_**Todo me gusto de ti.**_

_**Por tu risa y tu belleza siento una adicción.  
**_

_**Tu mirada sin clemencia me traspasa, me atraviesa  
**_

_**y desordena mi cabeza.**_

_**Nada se compara a ti **_

_**desde el día que te vi  
**_

_**no hay segundos en los que no piense en ti.  
**_

_**Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti.  
**_

_**En el mundo nada se compara a ti.**_

_**Estas hecha para mí.  
**_

_**Como te puedo decir,  
**_

_**te deseo a morir.  
**_

_**Eres todo y mucho más,  
**_

_**de lo que siempre soñé perfecta para mí.  
**_

_**Por tu boca,por tus besos siento una adicción.  
**_

_**tu mirada sin clemencia me traspasa,me atraviesa  
**_

_**y desordena mi cabeza.**_

Nada se compara a ti desde el día en que te vi

_**No hay segundos en los que piense en ti  
**_

_**Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti  
**_

_**En el mundo nada se compara a ti.  
**_

_**Ni el más dulce de los besos  
**_

_**Ni el sin fin del universo  
**_

_**Nada se compara a ti, Nada se compara a ti  
**_

_**Ni el más largo de los ríos  
**_

_**Ni el mar bello paraíso  
**_

_**No se comparan contigo.**_

**Nada se compara a ti desde el día que te vi**

_**No haya segundo en los que no piense en ti  
**_

_**Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti  
**_

_**En el mundo nada se compara a ti.**_

**Nada se compara a ti desde el día que te vi**

_**No haya segundo en los que no piense en ti  
**_

_**Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti  
**_

_**En el mundo nada se compara a ti.**_

**-**Quede impresionada..-Comento la Felina.-Realmente lo haces muy bien.. y tienes una voz muy bonita..-

-J-Jeje...Gracias.-La ojirubi, solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa._"Vamos Po, diselo...".-_Tigresa...N-Necesito decirte algo..-

Tigresa:..¿Q-Que sucede Po?.

-Em..B-Bueno como te lo explico...-Hizo una pausa.- M-Me gusta, Tigresa..-susurro, Acto seguido tomo la pata de la felina, la miro a los ojos y le dijo: De verdad me...g-gustas,Se que quizá yo no sea el macho que tu desees o merezcas, y entendería si tu no correspondie- El Ojiverde fue callado por un cálido abrazo de parte de su "amiga".

-N-No vuelvas a pensar o decir eso...N-Nunca.- Le susurro al oido la Felina. Luego de estar asi por unos segundos, Tigresa se separo y miro a los ojos a Po.-... P-Po..T-Tu también me g-gustas..-susurro.

Ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder. Tigresa estaba que se moria de la verguenza y Po estaba tratando de comprender si lo que acababa de escuchar fue real o fue producto de su imaginación.

Po: ¿C-Como?

-Me gustas, Po.-Dijo en un tono más.. seguro.

Po: ¿D-De verdad?.- Aun no caía..

Tigresa: Si, Po.. de verdad...¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.

-Por.. Miedo.. Miedo a que tu no sintieras lo mismo..-

Tigresa-Pues... ten por seguro...que yo..si te correspondo..-Po casi por instinto, rodeo la cintura de su amada, atraiéndola cada vez más hacía el, y le deposito un tierno y tímido beso en los labios.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron. Po miro a los ojos de la Felina, sacando una cajita, muy bien decorada, le pregunto:Maestra Tigresa,¿Me haría el honor de ser novia?.

Tigresa se sorprendió al ver que dentro de la pequeña caja se encontraba el collar que en la mañana habían contemplado juntos y que tanto le había gustado a ella.

-P-Po...Claro que acepto.-Le dio un rápido, pero muy tierno, abrazo a su, ahora, novio.-El collar..es hermoso..-

Po: Si, mira.. tu serias el Yin y yo el Yang... ¿Quieres que te lo prenda?.

-Si, Por favor..- Tigresa se dio vuelta y Po le prendió el collar. El dije, si bien sabrán ya, era una gotita negra con un puntito blanco.-Gracias...Me encanta..-

Po: Me alegro que te haya gustado..-Le dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Me podrías poner el mio?

Tigresa: Claro...- La felina le prendió el collar a su Panda.(y como ya sabrán pero aun lo quiero poner)Su dije, era una gotita blanca con un puntito negro, que representaba a el Yang.

Po: Gracias..-

Tigresa:-De nada..-Fijo su mirada en el suelo para luego sentarse en el pasto, Po hizo lo mismo.-Oye sabes algo? Las mejores cosas pasan sin planearlas, y debo admitir que tu no estabas en mis planes...La forma en que apareciste, literalmente, de la nada en nuestras vidas, fue.. lo mejor que me paso..Como me cambiaste y demostraste cariño, es algo que te voy a agradecer toda mi vida...Te Amo,Mi panda.- Se acurruco en los suaves brazos de su novio.

Po: Yo también,Te amo, Mi gatita..Te cuento algo..? Cuando te vi la primera vez, tenia como 13 años, entre toda la multitud te pude ver y lo primero que pensé fue: _"Corazón, no te aceleres, por favor di algo coherente".._Cuando quise acercarme y hablarte, me acobarde y me fui, pero me dí cuenta que me había enamorado de vos, de la Maestra Tigresa, o bueno en ese tiempo futura Maestra Tigresa. Lo que dije al llegar a mi casa fue ¿Como diablos Alguien tan genial como ella, alguna vez me podría amar? Y ahora míranos, esto me dice que todo es posible en esta vida...y eso me da una esperanza siempre.

Tigresa: Wow... Que lindas palabras, Mi amor..Me hiciste acordar a lo que pensé cuando me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti:_" No se que es lo que me gusta de el. No se que tiene pero, me gusta.. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? No somos compatibles, no tenemos mucho en común. No lo entiendo. De verdad no lo entiendo. Pero de todas maneras lo quiero conmigo"_ Creo que con solo mirarte y ver que me hacías reir me dio esperanzas...y Hablando de esperanzas y todo eso... ¿se supone que ahora eres el Padre de Zan?...-Dicho esto, le subieron los colores a los cachetes.

Po: Pues...Si tu eres su madre, y tu y yo somos n-novios..supongo que si...-

-Jaja(: Genial!..Oye... Me podrías cantar otra canción más?.-

-Todo para mi Reina- Le beso la "mano" haciendo que su novia se sonroje y agarro su guitarra para empezar a cantar.-...Mm...¿Que canción?...¿Que canción? .. Ah!...Yase!

_**Bellos son los días  
Bellos son los días  
Y en tu compañía he vuelto a nacer  
Me sirves de guía  
Angel de mi vida  
Y esa melodía me vuelve a traer  
Solo contigo quiero escapar  
De nuevo hacerme viejo  
En el movido viento en atardecer  
Con guarapo e' caña  
Maíz con chicharrón y batido de mamey**_

_**Seguir bailando abrazadito**_  
_**Aunque nos pongamos viejito**_  
_**Seguir durmiendo pegadito**_  
_**No importa que nos cuelguen los pellijitos**_

_**Estamos hechos el uno para el otro**_  
_**Como el queso cuando se derrite en el risoto**_  
_**Soy el detergente que limpia toda tus manchas**_  
_**Tu don quijote tu sancho pansa**_  
_**Tu mi dulcinea que acompaña todo mis sueño**_  
_**No importa si son grandes o pequeños**_  
_**Te daré toda mi fuerza**_  
_**Aunque me quede yo sin nada**_

_**Que ya tu amor me lo devolverá mañana **_

_**Ay ya tu amor me lo devolverá mañana**_

_**Porque cuando tu me tocas me gusta**_  
_**Me hablas al oído y me gusta**_  
_**Me dices un te quiero y me gusta**_  
_**Me gusta me gusta y**_  
_**Cuando tu me miras me gusta**_  
_**De la forma en que sonríes me gusta**_  
_**Me besas en la boca y me gusta**_

_**Me gusta**_  
_**Dime como hacer**_  
_**Para entregarte mi amor**_  
_**Después de la cena viene cosas buenas**_  
_**Hay empieza lo mejor**_

_**Dime como hacer**_  
_**Para entregarte mi amor**_  
_**Después de la cena vienen cosas buenas**_  
_**Hay empieza lo mejor**_

_**Entre nosotros no hay secretos guardado niña**_  
_**Y tampoco terremotos**_  
_**Nada puede hacer temblar lo que siente uno del otro**_  
_**Soy el televisor tu mi control remoto**_  
_**Eres la otra mitad de la naranja que faltaba**_  
_**Eres mi queso blanco yo soy tu mermelada**_  
_**Es que con endulzarte y alegrarte**_  
_**Toda la vida yo soy el enfermo y tu eres la medicina**_  
_**La que me domina mi medicina**_

_**Porque cuando tu me tocas me gusta**_  
_**Me hablas al oído y me gusta**_  
_**Me dices un te quiero y me gusta**_  
_**Me gusta me gusta y**_  
_**Cuando tu me miras me gusta**_  
_**De la forma en que sonríes me gusta**_  
_**Me besas en la boca y me gusta**_

_**Me gusta**_  
_**Dime como hacer**_  
_**Para entregarte mi amor**_  
_**Después de la cena viene cosas buenas**_  
_**Hay empieza lo mejor**_

_**Dime como hacer**_  
_**Para entregarte mi amor**_  
_**Después de la cena vienen cosas buenas**_  
_**Hay empieza lo mejor**_

_**Hay empieza lo mejor**_  
_**Como dice mi nena que como tu**_  
_**No hay dos**_

La pareja se quedo cantando y disfrutando de su nuevo amor..por un largo rato...

* * *

Y?! Como quedo!? Ah...Me agarro un ataque de inspiración y...bueno esto salio...ustedes daran su veredicto.. Bueno? Malo? Horrible? Genial? Le gusto?

Los titulos de las canciones son: 1ra: Nada se compara a ti- Carlos Baute con Franco de Vita

2da: Me gusta- Youta(o algo asi)

Espero sus comentarios y les juro que, si es que no me pasa nada de vuelta, voy a actualizar cada fin de semana(:

Nos leemos pronto. Besos ShizukiMei1478.


	6. Chapter 6: Fiesta(:

**Hi Everybody! Lamento con el alma en pena la tardansa, pero es que bueno... soy yo. Parezco German cuando dice "Subire todos los viernes video" y los sube el domingo xD. **

**Una coseta...No tuve muchos reviews (solo 2) en el cap anterior y eso me entristeció mucho ): Ya que no sabia si les gusto, si no les gusto ni nada...Pero igual seguiré escribiendo.**

**Leonard kenway: Jeje si es verdad, pero como que ella en ese tiempo, como recien lo conocia no pensaba, ni sabia, que tenian muchas cosas en común. Gracias por el Review(: **

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**~Chapter 6:Parte I: Una charla a la noche~**_**  
**_

Luego de terminar la cita, que por cierto salio de maravilla, volvieron al palacio agarrados de la mano. Cuando pasaron por la cocina, se encontraron con un Gansito, sentado en la una banqueta, apoyando su cabezita en la mesa. El pobre, los había esperado toda la noche, y al ser tan tarde se quedo dormido.

Los dos se sorprendieron al verlo y al mismo tiempo los lleno de ternura.

Po: Aww..Zan..Se debe de haber quedado esperándonos..-

Tigresa: Es una ternura..Pero mejor lo despertamos, y lo llevamos a la cama.-

Po: Verdad.- El panda se acerco a Zan y lo zamarreo un poco, para despertarlo.- Zan..Zan despierta.-

Zan: Uhm..?..Q-Que sucede?...¿P-Po? ¿Mami?.-Se refregó los ojos para verlos mejor.- ¡Po! ¡Mamá! ¿Como les fue?.-

Tigresa: M-Muy bien...-

Po: Tan bien que de ahora en más, soy tu padre.-Dijo con una pizca de orgullo.-

Zan: ¡Genial!.- El pequeño le dio un cálido abrazo a su nuevo padre.- ¡Sabia que lo lograrías!.-

Tigresa: ¡Acaso tu también lo sabias? O.O .- Justo en ese momento la pancita, del pequeño rugio de hambre.-

Zan: Ui... /-\ Perdón es que no comí nada desde que se fueron..-

Po: ¿Nos quedo un poco de comida de nuestra cena no es cierto Tigresa?.-

Tigresa: Si creo que si, cocinaste mucho Po jeje...Haber tengo una idea.. Po, pasame a Zan.- Tigresa lo alzo.- Mientras tu calientas la comida, nosotros vamos a tu habitación, Zan, y te esperamos hay para que le hagamos compañia a n-nuestro hijo.- Le subieron los colores a los cachetes.- mientras come.

Po: Buena idea..! Zani, ¿que queres cenar?.-

Zan: Emm.. Unos fideos y un poco de tofu frito.

Po: A la orden! En 5 minutos voy.

Tigresa: De acuerdo. Y tu Zan, tenemos una conversación los dos.

Zan: Ui...-

Cuando llegaron, a la alcoba, la felina dejo en la cama a su hijo, para luego sentar ella.

Zan: Y-Y...¿Papá te canto alguna canción?.- Pregunto el pequeño, con cierta inocencia y picardia a la vez, aunque lo que realmente quería era no decirle la verdad de todo.-

Tigresa: S-Si..pero..No nos desviemos del tema.¿Como te enteraste de la cena?.-

-B-Bueno...- La ojirubí le lanzo una típica (según yo) mirada de esas que dicen "_Anda, cuéntamelo, que parece, pero no muerdo.."._ El gansito suspiro derrotado.- Esta bien..yo fui el primero en darme cuenta, luego se dieron cuenta los demás, A los días Po nos confesó lo que sentía por ti, y yo di la idea de que una cena seria una buena forma para que se confiese...- _"Muy bien, ya lo admití...solo espero que no me pegue.." _Pensó el pequeño. Pero se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de su madre rodeandolo.

-Gracias, Zani.- Le susurro a su hijo.- Gracias, por todo.

El gansito solo atino a corresponder el abrazo y decir:

-De nada, Mami. Todo por ti...-

-¿Interrumpo algo?.- Justo en ese momento entro Po, haciendo que terminaran el abrazo, con un plato de fideos y un plato de tofu frito. Como lo pidio su hijo.

-No, nada Pa'.- El olorsito de los fideos le dio más hambre aun.- P-Por favor, me pasas los platos. De verdad, me muero de hambre.-

-Claro, Zan..Aqui tienes.- Le paso los platos para después sentarse a la par de el pequeño, dejándolo en medio.

Sus padres no paraban de asombrarse. Zan, comía de la misma manera que Po. Si no fueran de diferente especie, cualquiera juraría que es su hijo de nacimiento.

Tigresa: Jajaj n.n Mira Po, come igual que tu.-

Po: Jjejej, verdad, hasta parece mi hijo de verdad.-

Zan: ¿W-Wue G-Gaso? (Traduccion:¿Que paso?).-

Po:Jaja, Nada Zan..Sigue comiendo.-

Tigresa: Solo, por favor, hijo no te atragantes ^^.- Zan solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Po: Oye Ti, ¿Sigue en pie lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños?.-

Tigresa: Emm..Creo que si, pero eso depende de Zan.- Miro al gansito.- ¿Tu quieres fiesta, Hijo?

Zan: Si, Si. Pero no faltan 2 semanas aun..? No le veo la prisa de los preparativos.-

Po: Pues yo si! En esas dos semanas tenemos que preparar el lugar, los invitados, decirle a mi padre, la comida..-

Tigresa: Tu p-padre .-_" Aun no me acostumbro a eso!No me quiero imaginar como reaccionaran Víbora y el padre de Po..-.-U".-_ esta en lo cierto..Hablando de invitados y de tu padre,2 cosas: 1ro Po, le tienes que avisar a padre que es a-abuelo y 2do ¿Tienes a alguien especial que quieras invitar, Zani?

Zan: Emm..Si, a dos de mis amigos que tenia en el reino, a mi Tía Mei y a mis primos Lee y Chang..-

Po: ¿Solo a ellos?.-

-Emm..Digamos que si. No me dejaban salir mucho del lo que muchos amigos no tenia.- Contesto el gansito mientras le daba un mordisco a su tofu frito.

-Bueno, entonces, como ya tenemos todo lo necesario de ante mano, lo único que restaría seria dar las invitaciones y preparar el lugar.-Dijo la Ojirubi.

Po: Y preparar la comida.

Tigresa: Y preparar la comida también.- Un leve sonido de bostezo interrumpió a la felina.-

Po: Jeje, creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir.-

Tigresa: Si, opino lo mismo. Ya mañana tendremos tiempo para mandar las invitaciones y lo de más.- Se acerco para darle un beso en la frente para desearle buenas noches pero..

-¿Y si duermen esta noche aqui?.- El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.- Jum.. :I No van a decirme que no pueden. ¡Ahora son pareja!.-

Tigresa: E-Etto..

Po: P-Por mi no hay drama. ¿Tu que dices Ti?.-

Tigresa: Eeh...- Al mirar a su pequeño y darse cuenta que en verdad quería que se quedaran _"No puedo creer que valla a hacer esto otra vez"_.- Esta bien..-Acepto.

Al fin de cuentas, los 3 se quedaron dormidos, en la pequeña cama de Zan, pero en una posición algo... no se, ustedes díganme.

Po yacía dormido, ocupando casi toda la cama. Tigresa aferrada a su, suave y esponjoso, brazo y Zan acurrucado encima de la pansa de su Pa'.

**~Chapter 6:Parte II: Invitaciones y preparativos.~**

Al sonar el Gong, todos salieron de sus habitaciones, incluyendo a Tigresa, Po y Zan que salieron los 3 de la misma alcoba, dejando a todos impactados.

-Mono: Jeje, por lo que veo la cena de anoche salio muy bien.-

Shifu: ¿Se puede saber porque durmieron los 3 en la misma habitación? .-

-E-Etto...-Dijieron el Panda y la felina al unisono.-

Zan:¡Yo se los pedi! Abuelo por favor no los regañe, en todo caso regañeme a mi.-

Shifu: N-No voy a castigar a nadie. Por esta vez lo dejare pasar ¿si? Pero que no se repita...Aunque sea no hasta el casamiento.- Esto ultimo hizo que los padres se sonrojaran a más no poder.

Después de que Mono y Mantis, pararan de reirse por lo acabado de suceder, Desayunaron. Mientras comían, Tigresa y Po, anunciaron su relación como novios.-

Víbora: Kyyyaa~ Genial! Los felicito!.-

Mono: Felicidades Hermano. Cuídala que mujeres como ella, son difíciles de conseguir.-

Mantis: Los felicito, Chicos. ^^

Grulla: Felicidades! Espero la relación sea duradera.-

Shifu: Hija, Guerrero Dragón. Los felicito. Po si le haces daño a mi hija te corto tus panditas si? :D

Po: S-Si Maestro. No le haré daño. Gracias.. ^^U

Tigresa: Gracias Padre. Ah, una pregunta: ¿Podríamos ir los 3 a la casa del padre de Po, hoy despues de entrenar?.-

Shifu: Claro, ¿Pero para que?.-

Po: Es que queremos darle la invitación al cumpleaños de Zan y de paso decirle que es su nieto.-

Shifu: Ah..Cierto la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zan, por poco y me olvido. Emm...Supongo que no hay problema en que vallan.-

Tigresa: Gracias Maestro.

Víbora: Oigan, ¿donde podemos hacer el festejo?.-

Mono: ¿Y si lo hacemos en el salón de heroes?.-

Shifu: Si, creo que ese seria el lugar más digno para hacerlo.

Grulla: ¿Cuantos invitados habrá, Zan?.-

Zan: Seriamos, nosotros 8 más mi abuelo Ping...y Mi tia Mei, mis dos primos Lee y Chang y dos de mis amigos...(los unicos que tuve en el palacio) en total...14.-

Po: No somos muchos.. A tus parientes y amigos Zan ¿cuando le enviamos las invitaciones? O mejor dicho ... ¿como? No creo que podamos ir hasta la ciudad.

Tigresa: Yo tampoco creo que podamos viajar hasta allá solo por unas invitaciones... Lo mejor seria enviarlas o por correo.. o por Aire..

Grulla: Yo puedo ir y entregarlas, me tomaría unas ... 2 horas de ida y otras 2 de vuelta. Pero no hay problema por mi.-

Shifu: Eso seria lo más conveniente, pero si vas, no iras solo, Víbora te va a acompañar.

Víbora: Por mi no hay problema n.n .-

Shifu: Bueno, opino que lo mejor seria que partan ahora mismo.-

-Claro.-Dijeron la pareja al unisono. Agarraron las invitaciones y partieron viaje.-

-Y ustedes.- continuo el maestro.- vallan a darle la noticia a el abuelo de Zan antes que sea haga más tarde, cuando vuelvan tienen que entrenar.-

-De acuerdo, Maestro.- Dijeron los 3.-

- y nosotros que hacemos, Maestro?.- Esta vez fueron, Mantis y Mono los que hablaron.-

Shifu: ¡Terminen de desayunar y vallan a entrenar!.-

-u.u' Okey...-

Con Tigresa, Po y Zan.

Al llegar al restaurante , el padre de Po los recibió con alegría como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.-

Tigresa: Buenos Días Señor Ping, espero no interrumpamos.-

Sr. Ping: No, para nada Tigresa. Pasen, Pasen.-

Po: Pa' te tenemos 2 noticias para darte..Pero en este caso no hay mala.-

Sr. Ping: Oh, pues anda, ¡dímelas!.-

Po: B-Bueno la primera es q-que...-

Zan al ver el nerviosismo de su padre al querer darle la noticia a su abuelo y no poder hacerlo simplemente dijo:

- Po es mi nuevo papá, por lo que usted es mi abuelo.-

Sr. Ping: Oooh~ ¡Genial! Ya era hora. ¡Los felicito! Tienen mi bendición asegurada. ¿Y cual es la segunda?.-

Tigresa: La segunda es que lo veníamos invitar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zani que va a ser dentro de dos semanas.-

Sr. Ping: Ah.. Claro, obvio que asistiré. ¿Cuantos años cumples Zani?.-

Zan: Voy a cumplir 6.-

Sr. Ping: ¡Que lindo!.-

Po: Oigan, lamento interrumpir pero, creo que debemos volver.-

Tigresa: Si, es verdad.-

Sr. Ping: ¿No desean quedarse un poco más?, ¡si acaban de llegar!.-

Tigresa: Me encantaría pero debemos irnos, el Maestro nos va a castigar si no volvemos rápido.-

Zan: ¡Yo me quiero quedar con el Abuelo Ping!.-

Po: Pero Zan...-

Sr. Ping: Anda, Hijo, Deja que tu padre conozca mejor a su nieto.-

Po: ¿Tu que dices, Linda?.-

Tigresa: _"M-Me dijo Linda... /w\!" _Y-Yo creo que no habría problema en dejarlo un día a cuidado de su abuelo.-

Zan: ¡Bárbaro!.-

Po: Bueno, entonces, nosotros nos retiramos. A la noche venimos a buscarte. Hasta Luego Pa', Nos vemos dentro de unas horas Zan.-

Tigresa: Cuidate Hijo, Nos vemos Sr. Ping.-

Zan y Sr. Ping: Adiosito! n.n

Las invitaciones fueron entregadas correctamente ese mismo día y Zan se divirtió mucho con su abuelo.-

******~Chapter 6:Parte III: ¡Fiesta!~**

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era la fecha de la fiesta.

Po y su padre, con algo de ayuda de Tigresa (que estaba aprendiendo) cocinaron toda la comida para el festejo, incluyendo el pastel.

El salón de los Héroes, estaba decorado con guirnaldas multicolores y varias Tian Deng colgadas del techo. En el centro de encontraban dos mesones grandes con un maltel blanco y vasos encima.

Todos llegaron a la hora acordada: 7:30 PM.

La Tia Mei, llego junto a sus hijos y a los amigos de Zan. Los primos, Lee, una gansita(?) y Chang su hermano, ni bien llegaron saludaron a Zan y a los Maestros, y se pusieron a Jugar con el cumplañero y con los amigos, Pi y Suki, también dos gansitos hermanos.

Luego de un rato aparecio Tigresa, que hasta el momento no estaba, usando el hermoso vestido que le había regalado,hace 3 semanas su novio y padre de su hijo. Todos se quedaron atónitos al verla. Esa familia nunca dejara de sorprenderlos.-

Po: Te ves preciosa, como siempre, Mi amor.- En esas dos semanas su relación se había "fortalecido", por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que se empezaron a decir "Mi amor" "Mi gatita","mi osito", y cosas por el estilo.-

Tigresa: Muchas Gracias, Mi Panda...- Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.- ¿Donde esta el cumplañero? Que no lo vi en todo el santo día. Le tengo un regalo de nuestra parte.-

Po: Debe de estar por hay jugando con sus amigos y primos. Ya lo voy a buscar.-

Tigresa: De acuerdo. Mientras tanto, yo me voy a presentar con la Tia de Zan.- Su novio solo asintió y fue a buscar a su hijo.-

Mei se encontraba tomando un poco de Te.-

Tigresa: Buenas Noches, Señora Mei, Soy Tigresa. Un gusto.-

Mei: Buenas, un gusto. Hermosa Fiesta.-

Tigresa: Gracias, nos esmeramos mucho.-

Mei: Me imagino. Se lo que se siente ser madre, yo lo tengo por dos, jeje n.n

Tigresa: Dos...-Susurro.-

Mei: ¿Te gustaría ser madre biológica?.-

Tigresa: Siendo sincera..Pienso que seria más que suficiente con Zan solamente, pero..si, me encantaría ser madre biológica.-

Mei: Deberías tenerlo en cuenta. A Zan siempre le gusto la idea de tener hermanos menores.-

-¡Mami!.- Abrazo la pierna de la felina.-

-¡Hola mi pequeño! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.- Lo alzo y le mostró una pequeña caja que decia " Con amor, Tus Papás. Te Amamos".- Toma, este es tu regalo, de parte de tu papá y mia.-

-Haber..-Lo abrio y era un collar con el dije del infinito que decía por dentro: "_Te Amamos hasta el infinito".-_ ¡G-Gracias Ma! ¡Es hermoso!

La felina se lo puso y luego lo mando a seguir divirtiéndose.

Comieron, Bailaron todos, Hasta los mayores jugaron,Incluyendo a Shifu. Sin duda era una fiesta sin igual. Hasta que el momento de cortar la torta llego..-

El pastel era de 2 pisos, con merengue blanco, y detalles con chocolate y varias cosas más, hecho por Tigresa, Po y el Sr. Ping.-

Víbora: Voy a buscar a Zani..!(:

Po: De acuerdo..-

Los minutos pasaron y Víbora no volvía con Zan. Minutos después volvió, pero sola.

Víbora: Zan desapareció..-

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaan(? Que pasara? Donde estará Zan? **

**Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo...**

**Y recuerden los reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo(: Besos **

**Atte: ShizukiMei1478.**


End file.
